Amour ou Simulation?
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Après son arrivée à Konoha, Hakiru fait connaissance avec plusieurs Ninjas. Quelques fois, elle semble oublier sa mission, mais ce n'est que pour un quelques instants... Ou celle ci va t elle l'emmener? ABANDONNEE
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Amour ou Simulation

**Titre** : Amour ou Simulation ?

**Auteur** : Hakiru La Louve Blanche

**Genre**: Action/Romance ...

**Résumé : **Une jeune femme débarque à Konoha et va bouleverser bien des choses, à savoir d'abord un Jounin particulier. Mais que se cache-t-il derrière cette Kunoichi sans racine ni village ?

Je suis nulle pour les résumés, je sais...

**Base** : Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages à l'exception de Hakiru appartiennent (hélas...) à Masashi Kishimoto...

**Prologue**

Du brouillard. Encore du brouillard. Elle soupira. Pourquoi était-ce à elle de faire ce boulot ? Un sourire ironique passa sur son visage...Bien sûr, elle était la plus forte de ses nouvelles troupes. La plus agile. Elle en était fier il y avait quelques temps. Mais là, sur ce chemin, elle se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'elle n'est jamais croisé SA route...

Avançant à un pas tranquille, elle observait les bois qui l'entouraient. La tranquillité était présente partout ici. Un nouveau soupir. Bientôt, elle aperçut les murailles de la ville se dresser. Enfin, elle était arrivée à cette putin de ville, Konoha...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemard. Il revenait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Ile s'appuya sur un de ses coudes et se massa doucement les tempes. La sueur coulait le long de son visage, partant du front pour venir mourir sur le drap. Transpirant et haletant, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain...

Quoi ?! Déjà 10 heures ! « Tu vieillis », pensa-t-il...Après avoir fait une toilette digne de ce nom, il repartit vers la grande chambre où il s'habilla rapidement. Puis la fenêtre semblait le meilleur moyen d'être rapide et discret pour arriver au QG. Sautant de toits en toits, il ne vit pas une agitation au bas d'une grande maison...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle bien étrange...**

Elle était enfin dans cette grande ville. Elle ne savait combien d'heures elle avait marché, mais aucune trace de fatigue n'était visible sur son visage. Une grande endurance, dirons-nous...

Et voilà, maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une grande rue qui aurait pu contenir au moins quatre bœufs de front. Des personnes grouillaient autour d'elle, semblant toujours pressées. Elle, allait d'un bon pas tranquille, et l'agitation autour d'elle ne semblait la toucher. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle arrivait à faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle...

En fait, « elle », c'est Hakiru. Une jeune femme, venue d'on ne sait où, et qui dit elle, venir de Iwa-no-kuni...Mais en vérité, la vérité est toute autre, et son travail, ou sa besogne comme elle dit, lui a été confié par quelqu'un de très, très puissant...

Hakiru, donc, avançait à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Mais comment trouver quand on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche. Enfin, qui on cherche.

« Foutu besogne », pensa-t-elle.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Lui, vous l'aurez peut-être reconnu, c'est Kakashi, le Ninja Copieur. En ce moment, il fait souvent un cauchemar qu'il n'arrive pas à interpréter, et cela le rend malade et même parfois fou !

Aïe ! Kakashi avait mal calculé son trajet, trop occupé qu'il était a essayé de se souvenir de ce cauchemar... Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant LA Stèle. Une habitude, beaucoup diront. Et comme il était là, il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours, ce qu'il fait toujours, et ce qu'il ferait toujours.

Arrivé devant la stèle, il fit ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours, il s'en voulait, il se blâmait...

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, son esprit n'était pas occupé par Obito, et son imprudence passée. Mais plutôt par un certain rêve qui le perturbait complètement et le laissait vulnérable, chose qu'il détestait...

Retournant sur ses pas, il passa cette fois-ci par les rues, qui ressemblaient à des fourmilières géantes en ce début d'été. Et pourtant, dans cette rue, deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient pas il y a peu, allaient sceller leur destin par leur rencontre...

Kakashi leva la tête et aperçut la foule. Mais dans cette foule, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Tout le monde semblait vivre à une vitesse impressionnant, et, pourtant, une personne, elle, marchait doucement, comme lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Quelque chose venait de se produire ; il ne savait quoi, mais il avait l'intention d'au moins savoir le nom de cette personne...

Son pas s'accéléra au rythme des battements de son cœur, il allait enfin apercevoir son visage quand...

**A SUIVRE**

Eh oui, je suis sadique !! Mais comme ça, vous serez obligé de lire la suite !! MOUAHAHAHAAA !!

Quoi ?! Mais non, je me sens parfaitement bien...


	2. Chapter 2 Pfiouuu enfin!

Et voilà, il ne suffisait que d'une review pour que je continue

Et voilà, il ne suffisait que d'une review pour que je continue... (même si plusieurs ne seraient pas de refus ! XD)

Je précise que l'italique est utilisé pour les pensées. Je l'utilise pour les Flash Back mais vous pouvez faire facilement la différence !

**Ishen : **Merci merci !! Et oui, Kakashi...l'éternel Kakashi que Z'aimeeeeeeeeeee...hum non, là je pars dans mes délires...TT...de la romance ? Ca se pourrait bien, avec le temps... Et puis j'ajoute qu'il y aura sûrement un chapitre ou deux qui seront plus classés dans le M, mais je préviendrais..

Bon, bon, d'accord, je passe à la suite...

**Récapitulatif :**

Son pas s'accéléra au rythme des battements de son cœur, il allait enfin apercevoir son visage quand...

**Chapitre 2 : Pfiouuu...enfin !!**

...une bombe jaune déferla sur lui...

« Kakashi-sensei !! » cria-t-elle (la bombe, je précise !!XD) dans les oreilles du malheureux homme. « Vous savez quoi ?! Hein, vous savez quoi ?! »

Gyaaaaaaaah pas lui !! Kakashi soupira, l'éloigna de lui, massa ses tempes, et finit par affronter le regard heureux du Genin. Naruto.

« Non, non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a...Mais dis-le moi, ça abrègera mes souffrances, ajouta-t-il... »

Naruto, ne semblant pas avoir entendu les paroles de son ancien Sensei, continua sur sa lancée...Il bomba le torse et fit son sourire habituel, auquel les gens étaient maintenant habitués...

« Eh bien, je vais continuer mon entraînement avec ero-senin, et quand je reviendrais, je serais plus fort que vous, et je plairais enfin à Sakura-chan et... »

Il n'avait pas continué. Kakashi avait, pour la première fois, montré un signe de tendresses envers lui. Il ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux du jeune, un sourire non visible sur les lèvres, étant accroupi à sa hauteur. Le jeune, quant à lui, écarquillait les yeux. Kakashi se releva et vit Jiraya derrière Naruto...

« Bon, on y va, Naruto ! » dit le pervers.

« Euh...ben..euh oui, ero-senin.. » dit-il encore sous le choc.

« Gyaaaaa combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !! »

Il allait donner un coup à Naruto quand celui-ci se déroba et partit en courant. Se prenant au jeu, Jiraya lui courut après et ils laissèrent Kakashi, seul. Le Genin se retourna alors et fit de grands signes au Jounin...

« Au revoir Kakashi-sensei !! » hurlait-il dans toute la rue...

« Yo Naruto ! » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Laissant les deux ninjas poursuivre leur course-poursuite, il se retourna et se sentit mieux qu'il y a quelques temps. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Mais, pas pour enlever de son esprit cette personne qui l'intriguait maintenant encore plus. L'au revoir avec Naruto, avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Elle n'était plus là. Courant comme une bête traquée, il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais, au bout d'un long moment dût s'avouer vaincu.

Reprenant le chemin qu'il aurait du suivre dès le début, il arriva bientôt au QG. Tout le monde était là, enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission. Allant au bureau de Godaime, il vit Kotetsu et Izumo, les deux aides de celle-ci qui semblaient encore surchargés de travail.

« Marre de ce boulot! Allez chercher-ci, allez chercher-ça! Je sais bien qu'elle a du boulot mais quand même... » disait un des deux.

Kotetsu, comme d'habitude, râlait. Izumo était moins démonstratif que son compagnon, mais n'en pensait sûrement pas moins. On voyait rarement les deux Chunins l'un sans l'autre.

« Moi, je vais aller lui dire deux mots » rajouta-t-il en faisant tomber sa pile de dossiers.

« Kotetsu » intervint Izumo, avant de soupirer.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Kakashi s'approcher d'eux. Kakashi était connu de tous, et également d'eux deux. Izumo attrapa Kotetsu par le bras et le fit tomber à terre.

« Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous » cria-t-il, encore plus énervé, avant d'apercevoir Kakashi et de se taire.

« Hum...Yo les gars » dit Kakashi, un air moqueur sur le visage. « Ca va? »

« Euh..oui oui » dit Izumo, le rouge montant légèrement à ses joues. « Euh..Kotetsu a raté la marche! »

Kakashi leva un sourcil et le regarda bizarrement, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Kotetsu et l'endroit où il était tombé.

« Mais...il n'y a pas de marche! »

Kotetsu se releva rapidement, non sans avoir ramassé soigneusement toute sa pile de dossiers.

« Hum..en fait, je ne regardais pas où je marchais..et puis..ben.. »

A ce moment-là, Godaime fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle observa la scène d'un œil aiguiseur, analysant Kakashi, Kotetsu et Izumo. Ces deux derniers en profitèrent pour filer avant qu'elle ne les bombarde à nouveau de travail. Tsunade, la Princesse des Limaces, s'avança vers Kakashi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Ninja, les mains dans les poches, répondit d'un air las.

« Je viens m'acquitter d'une mission. »

« Désolé Kakashi, mais depuis la dernière mission, vous êtes encore considéré comme « malade »... »

Elle sourit devant l'air ahuri du Jounin qui ne se rappelait presque plus de sa dernière mission. Eh oui, Kakashi, le Ninja Copieur avait été blessé durant son travail. Un assassinat. Il se trouve qu'il avait déjà fini sa besogne quand il fut attaqué de toute part par des Ninjas. Il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir indemne, si il n'était pas tombé sur le gratin du gratin, comme on dit. Il avait fini par tous les tuer, mais ce fut Asuma, envoyé là-bas car on n'avait plus de nouvelles qui le retrouva au milieu de cadavres pourrissants. Après ça, il dut faire un petit séjour à l'Hôpital où il resta environ deux semaines entières. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il en était sorti, mais Tsunade avait bien précisé qu'il ne reprendrait pas ses missions avant un certain temps...

« Ah... »

Il ne protesta même pas et laissa une Tsunade plantée sur place, étonnée qu'il parte ainsi sans broncher. Elle secoua la tête et partit à la recherche des deux pauvres malheureux Kotetsu et Izumo...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Kakashi quand à lui, partit en direction des visages de pierres. Il les observa d'abord d'en bas, son regard surtout attiré parla fissure qui barrait le visage de Sandaime et par Yondaime. Après avoir regardé pendant longtemps les visages du passé, il décida de monter tout en haut. Un court moment lui fut nécessaire pour y accéder. Depuis la guerre qu'il y avait eu, tout le village ou presque avait été reconstruit. Il s'installa sur les cheveux de Yondaime tandis que son regard se perdait dans ce dit-village. Aussitôt; l'impression qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant revint. Au loin, une personne était perchée sur un toit et semblait chercher ou observer quelque chose. La personne qu'il avait vue mais que Naruto lui avait fait perdre. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança à sa rencontre...

**A SUIVRE**

Eh oui, ils ne se rencontreront jamais si ça continue!

Un chapitre surtout basé sur Kakashi, je sais, mais le prochain sur Hakiru...le titre n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire sauf si vous vous dites qu'il est content que Naruto parte!

Je précise que cette fic est mon oeuvre mais aussi un peu celle de ma soeur qui m'aide parfois


	3. Chapter 3 Rencontres et conflits

Nouveau chapitre

Nouveau chapitre...

J'ai changé deux ou trois trucs dans les chapitres précédents pour montrer que Naruto est plus âgé (même si ça ne se voit pas XD), les personnages de son age ont donc aux alentours de 17 ans, Sasuke est parti et n'est pas revenu et Naruto part à nouveau avec Jiraya !

**Missy : **Et oui, je me douterais qu'il y aurait beaucoup de personnes qui aiment Kakashi qui viendraient !

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaye de m'améliorer pour les chapitres, Promis !!

**Etoile : **C'est déjà gentil d'y avoir pensé !! Merci !!

**Ishen : **Et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas!! Lol les délires ça nous connaît on dirait !! Comment ça le réconforter ?! Il y a déjà quelqu'un pour le faire... !! Neji ? Oh oh intéressant, il faudra que je le fasse intervenir un jour...

Je pense à toi, je vais faire vite j'espère !

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres et conflits **

Hakiru continua sa longue exploration dans la ville, toujours à la recherche de la « chose »... Elle regardait autour d'elle, marchant au pas tranquille qui lui était propre. Son regard, perçant comme celui d'un loup, farfouillait à droite, à gauche, cherchant la moindre information qui pourrait lui être nécessaire. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, la jeune fille n'était pas seule et quelqu'un d'autre l'aidait...

Une brise légère, porteuse d'un vent chaud et bienveillant vint taquiner les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas si âgée qu'elle le laissait voir. Se retournant vers un magasin, elle vit la glace lui renvoyer son image...

Celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés-violets volants comme un voile, dont une mèche était entourée de bandelettes, et aux grands yeux violets reflétant milles émotions à la fois. Un front caché par une grande frange et des joues légèrement rosées venait compléter ce visage innocent. Son cou était caché par un collier de fer dont le pendentif jaune venait se distinguer sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Sa tenue n'était pas celle qu'on pouvait imaginer d'un Ninja. Elle portait une robe à bretelles légères, violettes et assez décolletées, qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux (la robe, pas le décolleté !! XD). De fines bandelettes recouvraient sa main et son avant-bras gauche, et sur son coude droit, apparaissaient des signes qui revenaient aussi sur son épaule gauche...

Telle était ce qu'elle voyait dans ce miroir, cette vitrine. Elle se voyait. Elle voyait ce qu'elle était devenue après toutes ces années. Le magasin dans lequel elle se regardait pouvait encore témoigner des ravages de la guerre passée et un étrange sentiment commença à naître à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Elle le repoussa aussitôt...

Pourtant, intriguée, elle poussa la porte cassée du magasin et pénétra dans la salle en désordre. Des chaises, des tables, des meubles gisaient par terre. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle se trouvait dans un ancien restaurant. Explorant toujours plus loin, elle poussa une porte vitrée et atterrit dans un petit salon.

Après avoir observé la pièce, son attention fut prise par une photo, légèrement brûlée à certains endroits. Se baissant pour l'attraper avec sa main droite, elle l'observa attentivement. On y voyait une jeune femme et un garçon qui souriait à pleines dents. Tous deux semblaient très heureux. Une joie de vivre y était particulièrement présente, et Hakiru se posa la question de savoir si ils étaient encore vivants.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, le pas traînant. Mais lorsqu'elle eut franchit la porte, elle vit un éclair passé devant elle et ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle ne vit qu'un petit chien blanc assis par terre et la regardant l'air intrigué.

« Salut toi ! Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le chien pencha la tête et la fixa un moment avant d'aboyer fortement et de regarder derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns la regarder, les mains dans les poches. Il était plus grand qu'elle et son regard ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Le chien sauta en un clin d'œil dans les bras de celui qui devait être son maître.

« Salut ! Euh...il est à toi ? » dit-elle en désignant le chien.

Il la dévisagea, la regarda d'haut en bas et finit par hocher la tête.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien. Tu t'appelles ? »

Il la regarda à nouveau, méfiant, mais finit par s'incliner.

« Kiba Inuzuka et lui, c'est Akamaru. »

« Et moi Hakiru...tu es Ninja à ce que je vois ? »

« Oui ! Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

La jeune fille feignit d'être gênée et haussa les épaules.

« Oh, comme ça, je viens d'arriver et j'essaye de me renseigner un peu ! Je viens de Iwa-no-kuni et je suis de passage ici... »

Aussitôt, devant l'air gênée de la fille, il fit un sourire triomphant et baissa sa capuche, révélant son visage à la lumière. Comme à son habitude, elle détailla le moindre aspect de son visage et le garda enregistré dans sa mémoire. Kiba souriait maintenant, laissant entrevoir des canines pointues et un sourire vraiment...macho !

Hakiru sentit aussitôt une autre présence, et se retourna brusquement pour voir apparaître un autre garçon, appuyé sur le mur, les yeux fermés, les mains dans les poches et l'air las. Il ouvrit les yeux et dirigea son regard vers l'étrangère qui le regardait bizarrement.

« Pfff...Kiba qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner avec...une fille ? »

La dite-fille, prit mal la remarque mais n'en laissa rien voir. Elle savait contrôler ses émotions et cela lui était utile dans bien des missions. Elle croisa les bras et sourit ironiquement.

« Eh, toi ! Qui es-tu pour me dévisager comme ça ? »

Le garçon se redressa pleinement.

« Ecoute, Hakiru...c'est ça ? Les filles, c'est pas mon truc alors... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Qui es-tu ? »

« A quoi ça te servirait puisque tu ne connais personne ici? »

Un sourire. Hakiru fronça les sourcils devant tant d'audace de la part du « gamin ». Elle était plus âgée et elle détestait par dessus tout qu'on commence à se moquer d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, gamin. J'en ai rien à faire de ton nom de merde mais je déteste qu'on me parle comme ça... »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter, mais si tu crois que tu me fais peur c'est... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille se trouvait derrière lui, une main tenant ses deux bras de manière à l'empêcher de former un quelconque sceau, tandis que l'autre l'immobilisait au niveau du cou. Il fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit même pas. Par contre, Kiba n'en resta pas là, et s'apprêtait à venir au secours de son ami quand le regard de la jeune fille devint noir et qu'une voix rauque l'interrompit.

« Tu n'as pas idée de qui je suis, alors n'y pense même pas... »

Ses cheveux commençaient à prendre une teinte plus foncés quand une silhouette blanche atterrit près d'eux et s'exclama d'une voix grave.

« Hakiru !! »

Akamaru s'était recroquevillé contre son maître et regardait à présent le nouvel arrivant tout en gémissant...Kiba lui aussi ouvrait de grands yeux devant tout ce qui se déroulait et caressait son chien qui semblait effrayé.

Hakiru quand à elle, retrouva ses beaux yeux violets et s'éloigna doucement du garçon, avec un air machinal. Le jeune homme, lui, observait comme toutes les personnes celui qui venait d'arriver...

...Un loup !! Un grand loup au pelage d'un blanc éclatant. Seuls sa truffe, ses yeux et le bout de sa queue se distinguaient d'un noir profond. Ses yeux, reflétaient une grande sagesse, une grande force, et l'on trouvait une lueur pareille à celle dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il s'assit et sermonna du regard Hakiru qui semblait assez énervée de cette intrusion. Mais après un moment durant lequel ils s'échangèrent de longs regards, la jeune fille baissa la tête et soupira.

Elle se retourna vers le garçon qu'elle avait menacé et qui semblait toujours sous le choc...

« Je suis désolé...je m'emporte facilement... »

« Euh...c'est pas grave, mais si la prochaine fois tu pouvais prévenir avant ce serait sympa... »

Elle finit par sourire, un sourire franc. Puis vit du coin de l'œil Akamaru et son maître encore sonnés eux aussi. Elle s'approcha d'eux et regarda le petit chien tendrement.

« Pardon, Akamaru...et toi aussi Kiba... »

_Elle est folle ou quoi ?_ , pensa le jeune garçon. _Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Akamaru ?_

Le canidé qui avait eu le droit à plusieurs caresses en guise d'excuse, leva la tête vers Kiba et aboya bruyamment. Kiba sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune file. Celle-ci se déroba sous l'œil inquiet du loup et fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé...je n'aime pas... »

Il fut surpris mais n'en dit pas plus. L'autre garçon s'avança et passa devant elle pour se placer à côté de son compagnon.

« Eh bien, jeune-fille-un-peu-susceptible-et-qui-n'aime-pas-la-proximité, mon nom est Shikamaru Nara. »

« Bien, euh, lui c'est...un ami... »

Elle désignait le loup de la tête. Celui-ci sembla se renfrogner à cette appellation et s'avança gracieusement, passant sa tête sous la main de Hakiru.

« Après tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble, tu OSES encore me considérer comme un simple ami ? »

Elle baissa le regarda vers lui et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras, déposant sa tête dans le poil soyeux de l'animal...

« Pardon... »

_Tu commences à mollir ma pauvre... _

Elle se releva, et dévisagea les deux garçons.

« On va dire que c'est mon plus fidèle compagnon qui se prénomme Eiji. Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps les gamins ... »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans un nuage blanc... Shikamaru suivit du regard le nuage se disperser et finit par dire :

« A plus... »

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Hakiru et Eiji réapparurent aussitôt sur un toit élevé du village. De son point d'observation, elle avait un grand aperçu des environs. Un étrange pressentiment la prit, et, vit que devant elle s'étalait une ombre. Le soleil se trouvant derrière elle, la personne y était forcément aussi. Se retournant, elle regarda de bas en haut la personne, bien que celle-ci était en partie cachée à cause du soleil. Elle vit son visage...

**A SUIVRE**

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre fini !!

Cette fois, j'ai amélioré niveau longueur !! Vila alors pas besoin de le dire mais des reviews font toujours plaisir...


	4. Chapter 4 La mission commence!

Désolé du graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand retard, mais la grande auteur (Ca se dit ça

Désolé du graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand retard, mais la grande auteur (Ca se dit ça ?. Comment ça ? Moi je me vante ?) que je suis a eu un manque d'inspiration et n'a pas pu disposer tout le temps de son ordi chéri, alors vila, mais Je suis de retour !

**Ahh les reviews que j'aime :**

**Missy : **Ravie que tu adores ! En vérité, moi aussi ! Oui, je sais, c'est normal mais bon... En fait pour la description d'Hakiru je me suis aidé d'un avatar que j'utilise sur certain forum.. La suite...eh ben, tadaaaaaaam !!

**Ishen : **Et voilà, je suis tombé sur un, une ? folle, fou ? Psychoooooooooopathe o.O!! Ah euh...-- tu es une fille ou un mec ? (La question qui tue...PAN t'es mort !! Bon ok, j'arrête...XD)

Tu adore les loups ?? décidément, on est fait pour s'entendre !! Mais Eiji, c'est le mien à moi toute seul !!

Bon oki j'y go...

1, 2, 3, Partezzzzzzzzzzzz

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

**Récapitulatif :**

Se retournant, elle regarda de bas en haut la personne, bien que celle-ci était en partie cachée à cause du soleil. Elle vit son visage...

**Chapitre 4 : La mission commence ! **

Il se tenait, là, immobile. Il l'avait finalement trouvé...et vu. Elle aussi semblait pétrifiée. Deux statues de verre s'observant l'une et l'autre... Voilà à quoi faisait penser l'étrange scène. Maintenant qu'il était là, Kakashi ne savait quoi faire. Que fallait-il faire ?

De son côté, Hakiru n'était pas non plus parfaitement détendue. L'homme en face d'elle semblait dans le même état d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Ca en devenait déstabilisant, même pour une espionne comme elle.

Un silence. Une rencontre. Un destin.

Le Jounin prit les initiatives et s'avança d'un pas léger et souple, mais lent. Les cheveux argentés de celui-ci cachaient maintenant le soleil qui commençait déjà à se préparer pour une longue nuit, et laissait la lune prendre sa place au-dessus de leur tête. C'est avec étonnement qu'Hakiru le dévisagea, maintenant qu'elle l'apercevait parfaitement bien. Stupéfaction.

Une scène dans sa mémoire revint à la charge, la plongeant dans les sinueux chemins de ses souvenirs...

**Flash back**

_IL avait demandé à la voir. Sans un mot, elle avait suivi le plus fidèle de SES serviteurs. Pantins. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il demandait à la voir, mais aucune crainte n'apparaissait dans son cœur. Elle se rappela avec difficulté la dernière fois que leurs routes s'étaient croisées. C'était sûrement depuis plusieurs lunes. _

_Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait décliner l'invitation. Enfin, invitation n'est pas trop le mot à employer. L'Ordre. Il ne l'avait pas obligé à la suivre, mais tout dans sa manière de parler et de se mouvoir lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à refuser. Et puis, la curiosité avait eu aussi sa part dans sa décision. La jeune fille était d'une curiosité infantile qui lui avait parfois joué des tours. Donc elle avait accepté de le suivre._

_Elle n'aimait pas les couloirs qui les entouraient. Il donnait l'impression que leur pas – pourtant léger et fluide- étaient multipliés par mille, et qu'une centaine de personne frappait au-dessus avec des énormes béliers. Cela la troublait particulièrement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur pas fassent autant de bruit ? C'était absurde et déroutant. Kabuto s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte, lui montrant son dos. Il tourna sa tête, et elle put apercevoir à travers les lunettes brillantes, un regard malfaisant et calculateur, habituel à l'espion._

_Le temps lui avait appris à ne pas bouger tant qu'elle n'y était pas invitée. Le temps et des bleus. Des omoplates aussi. Mais ceci était fini. Tout en étant alerte au moindre de ses mouvements, elle agissait selon ses ordres, même les plus minimes. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire, et lui aussi l'observait du coin de l'œil. Après une attente, une longue attente, le grincement discret de la porte se fit entendre. Elle put sentir une odeur répugnante s'engouffrer dans le couloir, et réprima un hoquet de dégoût lorsqu'elle suivit Kabuto, qui, semblant l'avoir vu souriait allègrement..._

_Eiji, son compagnon à quatre pattes ne semblait pas non plus apprécier l'aspect lugubre de la pièce et restait au côté de la jeune fille._

_L'endroit n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant. S'étalant dans toute sa longueur, une table contenant multiples bocaux et rouleaux s'y trouvait. Dans les bocaux, on pouvait discerner des restes de morceaux humains, des restes de choses qui avait du être vivantes un jour. Les parchemins, eux, étaient plongés dans une telle obscurité qu'il était impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'était pas difficile de se douter de ce qu'IL faisait. SES expériences inhumaines étaient connues de tous dans le secteur qu'elle fréquentait. Les expériences, oui, mais ni leur contenu, ni leur résultat ne parvenaient aux oreilles –même les plus aiguisées- de ses serviteurs, espions ou autres. Seuls quelques privilégiés comme Kabuto avait connaissance des résultats, aidant lui-même son Maître. C'est pourquoi il suscitait beaucoup la jalousie chez certains Ninjas avec qui elle avait fait des missions. Mais personnes parmi eux n'auraient voulu se pointer devant le favori d'Orochimaru et lui lancer un défi. Elle-même, à une époque qui lui semblait maintenant lointaine, l'avait envié jusqu'à se rendre compte que son tour viendrait un jour. Peut-être ce jour était-il arrivé..._

_Le temps l'ayant pris de court, une surprise non feinte se peigna sur le visage de la jeune femme. En effet, lors de ses pensées à propos de son heure, Kabuto s'était volatilisé et elle se trouvait maintenant devant un grand siège vide. SON siège._

_Rassemblant tout le courage et sang-froid dont elle était capable, la jeune espionne évalua vite la situation et deux coups d'œil rapide lui apprirent que personne ne se trouvait à sa gauche ou à sa droite. Son flair digne d'un loup se chargea du reste, trouvant facilement où IL se trouvait. _

_Un sourire de contentement illumina les visages des deux personnages._

_« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous, Orochimaru-sama ? » demanda-t-elle, insouciante et ignorant le danger._

_Celui-ci ne tard pas à arriver sous forme de 4 kunais sortis de la pénombre derrière elle. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque directe, la jeune femme ne put les éviter. Se plantant tous les 4 dans différentes parties de son dos, une expression muette de stupéfaction s'afficha sur son visage...avant que son corps ne disparaisse en une fumée noire et épaisse, symbole de son, caractère habituellement noir. SON sourire s'agrandit._

_Un clone... pensa-t-elle._

_Bougeant légèrement, SA position exacte fut révélée et elle évalua toutes les situations possibles dont elle disposait...mais le Maître est plus fort que son élève...Anticipant son geste, IL se fondit comme un serpent dans les murs de la salle lugubre pour finir juste derrière sa subordonnée, celle-ci, telle une mouche prise au piège dans une toile d'araignée. Deux serpents glissèrent le long de son bras pour stopper toute tentative qui viserait à former un quelconque sceau. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Eiji, elle vit que lui était aux prises d'un énorme serpent qui entourait tout son corps. Il était couché, dans un geste de soumission. Frémissant, elle sentit le souffle chaud mais si glacial d'Orochimaru dans sa nuque..._

_« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui, Hakiru... »_

_Une grosse boule se noua dans la gorge de celle-ci. Peut-être avait-il eu vent d'une action la concernant et qui lui aurait déplu ? Une autre pensée la prit. Peut-être avait-il décidé de l'éliminer ? Elle qui avait tant espéré un peu de respect de sa part se trouvait certainement dans le plus bas de son estime à présent._

_Et pourtant... S'IL avait vraiment voulu la tuer, il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps. A moins qu'il n'avait choisi de la garder pour ses expériences. Les idées concernant son départ de cette terre ne cessaient d'accroître et de se bousculer à l'intérieur d'elle._

_Une langue chaude, parcourant son cou, la fit sortir de ses pensées morbides. Retenant des frissons, elle essaya de se calmer, usant de tout le sang-froid dont elle était capable. Il finit par lécher ses oreilles et la jeune femme ne savait plus si elle devait crier, partir en courant, se laisser faire... La dernière solution était la plus plausible et la plus sure. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit, non sans avoir dégluti bruyamment._

_Orochimaru, lui, s'amusait. Rien de plus distrayant qu'une jeune proie, vulnérable et complètement soumise. Sa main droite parcourut ses cheveux, tandis qu'il goûtait à l'odeur de sang qui entourait sa jeune Ninja, sûrement qu'elle revenait de mission...Voyant la jeune fille crispée et qui avait fermée les yeux, il ordonna d'un ton sec :_

_« Ouvre les yeux ! Pourquoi as-tu peur Hakiru ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Moi qui t'ai recueilli et aidée. Moi qui t'ai donné de la puissance. Moi qui peut accomplir tous tes désirs... N'as-tu pas envie de me satisfaire, Hakiru ? Ne ferais-tu pas tout pour moi ? »_

_Son ton s'était voulu rassurant, mais rien de ce qui émanait de chez lui ne pouvait être rassurant. La pauvre fille essaya de se détendra et hocha timidement de la tête..._

_« Si Orochimaru-sama ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, je ferais tout pour vous... » _

_Il sourit. Elle lui était dévouée mais la peur la tenaillait. Elle semblait se débattre contre sa peur, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les tremblements irréguliers qui la prenaient. Les serpents desserrèrent un peu leur emprise mais gardaient toujours ses bras emprisonnés. La langue d'Orochimaru finit par passer sur ses lèvres, il la tourna violemment et pressa ses lèvres froides contre celle de sa victime. Forçant le passage de sa bouche, Hakiru finit par ouvrir les lèvres et laisser la langue de son maître s'immiscer à l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu vomir de dégoût mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que se laisser faire et...répondre ? Jugeant mieux d'anticiper ses réclamations, elle répondit au baiser, essayant d'imaginer qu'une autre personne se tenait devant elle et l'embrassait. Elle aurait payé cher pour que Kabuto arrive à ce moment-là, mais peut-être était-il en ce moment en train de les regarder faire et s'en délectait-il. Elle sentit la pression sur ses lèvres moins forte et observa avec soulagement qu'Orochimaru ne faisait que la regarder. Il s'éloigna pour aller s'installer sur son siège, décontracté, les jambes légèrement écartées, le coude droit posé sur l'accoudoir. Les serpents partirent définitivement, ou plutôt disparurent sans un bruit. _

_Alors, l'étrange impression que ceci n'avait été que le fruit de l'imagination d'une jeune fille effrayée lui vint à l'idée. Orochimaru l'observait, impassible, de son sourire faux et légèrement sadique (ça c'est pour ma Rika adorée qui adoooooooore les gens sadiques !!). Kabuto était derrière elle, un peu en retrait sur la droite. Et Eiji, à sa droite, assis. Tout clochait. Elle n'avait pu rêver. Et pourtant... _

_Orochimaru fit un signe discret pour que son subordonné vienne à coté de lui. Il lui remit un petit papier noirci aux extrémités qui semblait plié en 4. Kabuto l'ouvrit d'un rythme lent avant de parcourir des yeux son contenu. Aucun sentiment ne transparaissait tandis qu'il lisait. C'était sûrement la nouvelle mission que la jeune fille devra accomplir... attendant sagement de voir ce qu'il allait se passer pour elle, Hakiru guettait le moindre signe qui pourrait la renseigner à propos du papier._

_Kabuto finit par rendre le papier à son Maître, les sourcils froncés. Orochimaru souriait toujours, semblant satisfait de la réaction de son disciple._

_« Eh bien, Kabuto, crois-tu que notre jeune amie saura s'acquitter de cette mission ? »_

_« C'est que...Maître... Peut-être n'est-elle pas encore prête pour ce genre de miss... »_

_Le serpent l'interrompit._

_« Si, elle l'est. Vois-tu, j'ai observé son développement durant ces derniers mois, je suis sur qu'elle est prête...surtout qu'il s'agit de Konoha... » _

_Le mot eu l'effet désiré sur la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux, sa mère lui revenant à l'esprit... Quand à Kabuto, il semblait toujours douteux..._

_« Maître, ça demande un énorme sacrifice... Peut-être ne tiendra-t-elle pas ? »_

_« Arrêtes avec des « peut-être » pitoyables ! Je connais Hakiru, et je sais qu'elle m'est entièrement dévouée...Pas vrai, Hakiru ? »_

_La dite-Hakiru le fixa de ses grands yeux violets, une rage nouvelle s'emparant d'elle._

_« Oui, Orochimaru-sama ! »_

_C'est d'une voix ferme et décidée qu'elle lui avait répondu. Le serpent siffla un peu, les yeux à moitié fermés..._

_« Parfait...Alors, ta prochaine mission est la plus importante de ta vie, et sûrement la dernière... est-tu toujours prête ? »_

_« Oui, Orochimaru-sama ! »_

_« Bien. Ta mission se déroulera en plusieurs étapes. La Première, entrer dans Konoha et y rester sans attirer l'attention. Tu es une Nnja de Iwa-no-kuni et tu es de passage là-bas pour une raison que toi seule connais et qui doit rester secrète. La Deuxième, trouver une personne bien particulière. »_

_Il s'arrêta là. Hakiru ne comprenait pas. Trouver une personne, oui, elle pouvait, mais qui ? Attendant qu'il reprenne le fil de la conversation, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Eiji, toujours assis, perplexe lui aussi. Elle décida alors de prendre les avants._

_« Quelle personne, Maître? »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est normal... Tu dois trouver la personne qui te convient le mieux. En résumé, tu dois trouver la personne que tu aimes au plus profond de toi ! »_

_« Co..comment ? Vous me demandez de tomber...amoureuse ? »_

_« C'est exactement ça... »_

_« M..mais comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle sera là-bas ? Et à quoi cela servira-t-il ? »_

_« Je le sais car c'est écrit. Quand à son utilité, tu le découvriras plus tard, lorsque tu m'auras informé de la situation ! »_

_Hakiru était désemparée. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit._

_« Maître, attendez-vous de moi que je fasse un enfant avec cette personne ? »_

_« Allons, Hakiru, ne presses pas ta mission comme ça ! Tu verras le moment venu... »_

_Elle finit par acquiescer et tourna les talons. Elle se préparait à disparaître quand Orochimaru l'interpella..._

_« Hakiru ! Ne t'avise pas de me trahir ! »_

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas et disparut dans un nuage de fumée... Partie pour sa nouvelle mission..._

**Fin du Flash back**

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Une minute seulement s'était passée, laissant croire à Hakiru qu'elle regardait cet homme depuis plusieurs heures. Il était...beau. Un masque cachait son visage dans toute la partie basse de son visage. Un seul œil était visible, un œil noir et sans émotions. L'autre était caché par le bandeau de Konoha, placé de travers. Des cheveux gris en bataille la faisaient penser à un épouvantail, et pourtant...il y avait quelque chose d'attirant chez lui. Jamais Hakiru ne s'était laissée tentée par les joies du Plaisir et du Sexe. Ces missions l'accaparant trop, le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec un homme remontait à quelques semaines lorsque Orochimaru l'avait convoqué...

Plus grand qu'elle et placé sur un point plus élevé, elle se sentait écrasée par cet homme. Une sorte de magnétisme la prenait. Aurait-elle déjà trouvé LA personne ?

Kakashi, lui, était de plus en plus désemparé. La jeune fille s'était plongé un moment dans de sombres endroits, sûrement dans de tristes et douloureux souvenirs. Un élan de sympathie envers elle le prit et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras lui frôla l'esprit avant de se souvenir qu'il ne la connaissait pas et que c'était peut-être une espionne...

Il s'approcha tout de même, les mains dans les poches...

« Ca va, Mademoiselle ? »

Elle sortit de sa transe.

« Euh..oui, très bien... c'est juste que... »

Il haussa un sourcil...

« Que ? »

« Euh...non rien. »

Elle sourit et le Jounin sentit son cœur chavirer. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, ayant lu plusieurs livres de Jiraya, mais là, il ne trouvait d'autres noms pour ce qu'il était en train de vivre. C'était étrange, comme si, depuis qu'il l'avait apperçue parmi la foule, il avait du la rencontrer à tout prix. Le sourire de la jeune femme était trop beau et trop sincère pour être fin. Aussi, l'idée que se fût un espion fut de suite chassée par l'esprit de Kakashi. Le soleil les illuminait tous deux, les couvrant d'un halo de lumière comme dans les films.nda : Eh oui, là c'est un peu gnan-gnan, mais c'est l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! XD

Souriant à son tour bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, il lui demanda :

« Quel est votre nom, belle étrangère ? »

Hakiru avala difficilement sa salive...

« Je me prénomme... »

**A SUIVRE**

FINISH !! Le Chapitre bien sur ! Pas la fic !! XD

Alors voilà, la mission d'Hakiru commence peu à peu à être dévoilée... mais où l'emmènera-t-elle ? Vous e saurez dans le prochain épisode !! Non, pas tout de suite...mais certain(e)s vont sans doute se douter de ce qu'il va se passer...ouha le super jeu de mots : doute-douter !! XD


	5. Chapter 5 Les Amis

Et me revoila

Et me revoilà !! Ah non, je vous oublie pas...pour votre plus grand bonheur...hum hum...

--

**Reviews : (même si j'ai déjà répondu)**

**Tecil : **Pour répondre plus amplement à ta question, moi je ne crois pas vraiment au coup de foudre (bien que j'aimerais que ça existe...) mais là ce n'est pas pareil, on va dire que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer et pas autrement, enfin tu le découvriras plus tard !! Niark niark...Et je te remercie d'aimer ce que j'écris, j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce souvenir, surtout certains moments...XD

**Ishen : **Psykopathe et fière de l'être...en tout cas pour moi.-- Je suis désolé pour la fic des folles mais bon...Je suis très contente que tu apprécies toi aussi ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de facilité à l'écrire que le 5...

Au fait, il faudra que je fasse intervenir Neji ( si j'ai bon souvenir...), peut-être que je vais le caser avec quelqu'un...Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Finish les reviews, plaaaaaaaaace au spectacle !!

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

**Chapitre 5 : Les Amis**

« ...Hakiru » dit-elle, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Tentative qui lui prit au moins dix minutes avant de s'accomplir, tant l'homme éveillait en elle des sentiments confus, enfouis en elle, dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce jour.

Après un long moment de ce qu'on pourrait appeler « d'absence », ce fut un sentiment moins joyeux qui l'envahit. La première partie de son travail venait d'être accompli, car ce qu'elle ressentait un peu plus tôt correspondait parfaitement à ce que son maître lui avait prédit, ou ordonné. A cette pensée, son assurance naturelle reprit le dessus.

« Et vous êtes ? »

A vrai dire, Hakiru avait déjà une idée de son identité, mais préférait être sure d'elle. Surtout si il s'agissait bien de lui...

Kakashi avait finalement cessé de rester dans une sorte de béatitude qui lui donnait un air aussi idiot qu'un adolescent qui aurait pour la première fois goûté aux plaisirs de la chair. Il garda son sourire lorsqu'elle fit la demande.

« On m'appelle Kakashi... »

_C'est bien lui alors...Kakashi Hatake, le Ninja Copieur..._

Le malaise et lourd silence qui avaient régné durant un moment finirent par se dissiper, laissant aux deux jeunes gens le temps de faire le point sur cette mystérieuse rencontre.

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, là d'où je viens... » finit-elle par dire.

« Ah... » Il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre. « Et d'où venez-vous ? »

« Iwa-No-Kuni. Je ne suis que de passage à Konoha » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah. »

Bon sang ! Il ne savait dire que ça ou quoi ?! Sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'énervait et elle aurait bien voulu lui lancer une remarque cinglante mais se retint. Elle passa d'un geste machinal mais élégant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille - ce qui ne manqua pas de fasciner Kakashi bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Hakiru s'avança vers le rebord du toit, tournant le dos au Jounin. Elle observait la rue et les gens...

« Vous ne sauriez pas où je peux dormir cette nuit ? »

Kakashi fut d'abord surpris, puis, constata avec surprise que la lune avait déjà pris place dans le ciel bleu foncé à présent, parsemé de nuages blancs ou roses...

C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Eiji, le pelage blanc-neige du loup se détachant dans le soir.

« Hum...eh bien, pour vous, je connais pas mal d'hôtels dans le coin mais pour lui... »

Il désignait Eiji de la tête, sa main droite massant sa nuque, geste caractéristique du Jounin lorsqu'il éprouvait certain sentiments – bien qu'on ne savait jamais quel sentiment. Hakiru, qui l'avait regardé par-dessus son épaule, haussa celle-ci.

« Aucune importance ! Eiji sait se faire discret. Vous pouvez m'indiquez un hôtel discret de préférence, où on ne pose pas trop de questions ? »

Il sourit malicieusement.

« Auriez-vous des choses à cacher ? Ou voulez-vous laisser le mystère tourner autour de vous, Hakiru ? »

Nouveau sourire. De la part de l'intéressée cette fois. Elle évita pourtant soigneusement la question.

« Alors, cet hôtel ? »

« ... »

« Alors ?! »

« ... »

Kakashi resta impassible, sans ciller, les mains dans les poches, l'œil fixé sur la jeune femme. Il semblait amusé de la situation.

Elle soupira.

« Ok...je suis ici pour des raisons personnelles et n'ai nullement envie d'être harcelée de questions par quelqu'un. »

Elle avait croisé les bras et laissé sa tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Kakashi remarqua alors la longueur des cheveux de la jeune fille qui descendaient jusqu'à son postérieur !

Il sourit, laissant des pensées et idées perverses traverser son esprit à la vue de la jeune femme.

« Nous disions donc un hôtel tranquille ? C'est par ici ma p'tite dame ! »

Aussitôt, il s'élança vers la rue où la plupart des personnes semblaient rentrer chez elles ou se promenaient, seules ou en couple. D'un signe rapide de la tête, elle fit comprendre à Eiji ce qu'il devait faire. De son côté, elle suivit le Jounin qui l'attendait au coin d'une rue.

« Au fait, vous êtes Ninja ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh...pas vraiment...enfin c'est un peu compliqué en fait... »

« Ok... »

Il ne préféra pas insister et continua à marcher en direction du dit-hôtel. Arrivés là-bas, la jeune fille paya sa chambre, remarqua que c'était un hôtel calme et où l'on trouvait des personnes étranges. Bref ! Ce qu'il lui fallait. On ne viendrait pas la déranger ici, et personne ne saurait où elle se trouve pour l'instant, sauf Kakashi. Elle monta à l'étage et balança le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait sur le lit avant de contacter mentalement Eiji qui arriva bien vite par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Il lui communiqua ce qu'il avait trouvé, puis disparut à nouveau, la jeune femme lui laissant des consignes précises.

Elle redescendit enfin et sortit du bâtiment. Kakashi était toujours là, adossé au mur. Elle s'approcha de lui, et, après un long moment de réflexion, se planta devant lui. La nuit était maintenant tombée ce qui avait obligé le patron de l'hôtel à allumer la lumière se trouvant au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. La moitié gauche du visage de Kakashi était donc éclairée, laissant son œil visible dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Mais Hakiru n'avait pas besoin de lumière, sa vue étant aussi perçante que celle d'un aigle. C'est pourquoi elle remarqua qu'il semblait dans un état second ; les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, le chakra en activité continue, on aurait dit qu'il combattait dans un autre monde.

_Peut-être dans le Monde des Songes_, pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Elle resta là, attendant qu'il se réveille. Elle attendit...attendit...attendit...puis commença à s'en aller, ayant perdu patience. Marchant en direction de la rue où régnait encore une certaine activité, Hakiru s'arrêta brusquement, un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres. Retournant sur ses pas, elle colla ses lèvres aux oreilles du Ninja.

« A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !! » cria-t-elle.

Le pauvre homme fit un bon de deux mètres avant de redescendre sur terre, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle haletant, tenant dans ses mains deux kunais prêts à voler.

« Que ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu... ? »

Il vit alors devant lui une Hakiru hilare, qui se tenait le ventre, pliée en deux. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés, d'énormes larmes de rire coulant de ceux-ci tandis que sa bouche dévoilait une dentition blanche où se tenaient 4 grandes canines semblables à des crocs. Ceux-ci lui firent penser à quelqu'un, mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, voulant se concentrer sur Hakiru qui avait OSÉ se moquer de lui !

Elle finit par se calmer, essuyant ses yeux mouillés du revers de la main, tandis que l'autre fulminait intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps et se sentait parfaitement revigorer à présent, et maître d'elle-même. La jeune espionne regarda le Jounin, les yeux brillants d'une lumière...étrange...

« Eh bien mon ami, vous faisiez une petite sieste ? »

« Humpf...Pas du tout ! Je réfléchissais ! »

« Bien sur, bien sur...Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Kakashi. »

Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme...la laissa un long moment...puis finit par entrer dans l'hôtel.

Kakashi resta planté comme un idiot pendant un moment avant de s'élancer vers les toits.

_Elle se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?!_

Il arriva bientôt chez lui. Entrant dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, il la trouva bien vide...et pourtant complètement sans dessus-desous. Balançant sur une table des affaires posées peu avant sur le lit –qui traînaient sûrement depuis des mois-, il se coucha sur le matelas. L'homme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sa dernière pensée fut qu'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'Hakiru l'avait tutoyé...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Le chant d'un oiseau suivi d'un aboiement lointain parvint aux oreilles de Hakiru qui ouvrit de suite les yeux. Sautant hors du lit, elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain qui était mise à sa disposition, tout en étirant ses bras vers le ciel et en baillant un bon coup. Une fois devant la glace, elle fit sa toilette habituelle qui ne prit pas plus de dix minutes. Retournant dans la chambre, elle vit qu'Eiji était revenu et se trouvait sur son lit, allongé bien à son aise.

« Salut... »

« Bonjour, Hakiru. »

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il soupira, visiblement pas heureux de lui répondre.

« Oui, j'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit. Tu devrais bientôt recevoir ses instructions... »

Hakiru ne répondit pas à la réponse du loup, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'appréciait pas cette mission. Avec regret, elle se souvint que son compagnon avait failli l'abandonner plusieurs fois lors de ses dernières missions.

Il avait grandi depuis leur rencontre avec son Maître et s'était surtout assagi. Maintes fois, il lui avait recommandé de tout laisser tomber et d'abandonner Orochimaru, même si le risque de périr était grand. Lors d'une de leur dispute, la jeune femme lui avait répondu sèchement : _« Et que feras-tu lorsqu'il nous retrouvera ? On se fera tuer !»_, ce à quoi Eiji avait répliqué : _«J e préfère être traqué ou tué que continuer à servir sous ses ordres ! »_. Après cela, le loup disparut, laissant Hakiru dans de sombres et tristes pensées. Lorsqu'il revint, l'espionne s'excusa de sa violence envers lui et de son impuissance face à son destin.

C'est pourquoi elle préféra éviter une nouvelle dispute et se tut. Mais le silence devenant insoutenable, Hakiru se leva et dit d'une voix clame :

« Je vais me promener, tu devrais faire de même... »

Une phrase qui pouvait facilement se traduire par : « Je pars collecter des informations, tu devrais faire de même ! ».

Après un léger signe de tête, elle disparut par la fenêtre, ne voyant pas Eiji qui secouait la tête.

« C'est ce que je fais à longueur de journée Hakiru... »

Le loup baissa la tête.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Flânant dans une grande rue, les sens en éveil, la jeune femme perçût une voix familière.

« Eh...NARUTO !! T'écoutes ce que j'te dis ?! »

Hakiru trouva rapidement la source du vacarme, qui semblait se tenir derrière un mur. Une queue blanche dépassait de celui-ci, battant l'air d'un rythme régulier, ce qui fit sourire Hakiru.

L'espionne partit vers la gauche pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce mur. Elle découvrit un grand restaurant tout en longueur. Deux tables avaient été mises côte à côte pour accueillir 11 jeunes gens. Un des garçons s'était levé, les yeux grands ouverts, les poings brandis vers un autre garçon qui semblait n'avoir cure de l'agitation autour de lui, la tête posée sur ses mains, accoudé à la table, l'air boudeur. Le deuxième leva la tête pour regarder l'énervé.

« Hein ? Quoi ?! »

Celui qui semblait être sa première rencontre dans Konoha, Kiba, baissa les bras et se laissa tomber mollement sur sa chaise. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Akamaru se contenta de se coucher au pied de son maître, retenant un fou rire.

Une autre voix familière intervint.

« Kiba était juste en train de t'expliquer que hier, lui et moi on a failli mourir... »

« Mourir ? » répéta le dénommé Naruto qui haussa un sourcil, visiblement intéressé.

Son interlocuteur leva un doigt –comme un professeur d'école- en se penchant sur la table. Il était assis en face de Naruto.

« Ouais ! Kiba et moi, on vous cherchait. On s'était séparé et Kiba est tombé sur une drôle de fille... »

Kiba intervint.

« ...ouais...elle m'a expliqué qu'elle venait de Iwa-no-kuni, et Shikamaru est arrivé. Vous le connaissez, lui et les filles... »

L'intéressé se renfrogna avant de reprendre. Kiba, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu parles ! Elle était carrément susceptible ! Hakiru qu'elle s'appelait. Donc, elle s'est énervée parce que je voulais pas lui dire mon nom, ses yeux sont devenus noirs et ses cheveux devenaient plus foncés ! Alors elle s'est glissée derrière moi, j'ai même pas eu le temps de régir ! Elle a dit à Kiba un truc du style qu'on la connaissait pas et que c'était pas la peine de riposter. Et la, devinez qui arrive ? »

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, pressés de savoir la suite, ce qui semblait ravir Shikamaru. Hakiru en profita pour se glisser derrière Kiba et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

« Un Loup ! Qui passa un savon à la jeune-fille-un-peu-susceptible-et-qui-n'aime-pas-la-proximité, celle-ci s'excusa alors auprès du chien, de son maître et de l'autre dont elle ignorait le nom ! »

On aurait dit que tous allaient faire une crise cardiaque. Dans un bel ensemble, les 11 se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

« Hakiru ?! » s'écrièrent-ils.

La jeune fille fit une révérence en tirant un chapeau imaginaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour vous servir ! »

Certains esquissèrent un sourire tandis que d'autres restaient bouches bées. Hakiru se redressa et les dévisagea tous les uns après les autres. Toutes les personnes en face d'elle étaient complètement différentes, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« Hakiru ! » répéta Kiba. « Euh...ça va ? »

« Très bien, Kiba ! »

Elle prit une chaise et se mit en bout de table, toujours aussi souriante.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Tous répondirent en même temps, si bien que la jeune fille ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Elle laissa passer un moment comme ça, un coude sur la table, sa tête posée sur sa main. Au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent. Ce fut un garçon aux cheveux bruns longs qui lui répondit. Il avait de grands yeux qui laissèrent Hakiru légèrement perplexe. Elle remarqua qu'une autre fille, brune elle aussi, mais timide vu son attitude portait les mêmes yeux.

« Non, nous étions réunis entre amis, c'est tout. Neji » dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Ah ok... »

Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, et Hakiru s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas la moitié d'entre eux. Mais ils étaient tous différents, donc, lorsqu'elle saura leur nom, les retenir n'en sera que plus simple.

Une tension s'était installée autour de la table des 11...Ninjas ! Décidemment, elle avait le chic pour ne tomber que sur des Ninjas. Elle tourna la tête vers Kiba.

« Euh...tu pourrais me présenter tes amis ? » dit-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « J'ai l'impression d'être un peu une intruse... »

_Tu es une intruse, Hakiru_, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Kiba hocha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres et parla d'une voix assez forte.

« Alors, voilà Sakura ! »

Il désigna de la tête une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« ...Ino ! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et longs cette fois, avec de grands yeux bleus lui fit un sourire.

« ...Hinata ! »

Celle qui avait de longs cheveux bruns et qui portait ces paires d'yeux qui l'intriguaient qui hocha timidement la tête.

« ...Shino ! »

Un garçon dont le visage était presque entièrement caché par son manteau et qui portait des lunettes la salua d'un geste de la main.

« ...Naruto ! »

Le jeune boudeur était affalé sur la table. Hakiru fut étonné par ses cheveux d'un blond intense et ses yeux bleus profonds. Il ne bougea pas à l'annonce de son nom.

« ...Shikamaru...tu connais déjà...donc Choji ! »

Hakiru vit un jeune homme assez corpulent avec de drôles de signes sur les joues la saluer de la tête.

« ...Neji...euh...Lee »

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux en coupe au bol et d'énormes sourcils lui fit un immense sourire, ce qui fit légèrement peur à la jeune fille...

« Et Tenten ! »

Une jeune fille avec deux macaronis de chaque cotés de la tête la salua de la main.

« Et voilà ! Tu connais tout le monde maintenant ! »

Hakiru fut étonné de voir autant de personnes ensembles. Ils étaient tous amis... Jamais l'espionne n'avait pu se vanter d'avoir autant d'amis... Ce sentiment lui laissa une drôle de boule dans la gorge.

_Je commence vraiment à devenir sentimentale, moi !_

Elle secoua la tête comme un chien et grogna légèrement, dévoilant ses grandes canines. Kiba fut étonné de voir le même style de dents que lui. Akamaru quant à lui, fut intéressé et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Hakiru, qui pensa aussitôt à Eiji. Les deux canidés devaient être à peu près de la même hauteur, et, une chaleur se dégageait d'Akamaru pareil à celle qu'Eiji avait autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore unis d'un lien profond. La jeune fille eut envie de pleurer mais se rappela ses entraînements, ses échecs, ses réussites, ses missions qu'elle avait exécuté pour Lui et retint les larmes, se forgeant un regard dur.

Tous semblaient intrigués par le visage de Hakiru qui passait par plusieurs émotions complètement différentes. La jeune fille caressa longuement le chien, qui, heureux d'être ainsi câliné, grognait de satisfaction.

« Tu viens de Iwa-No-Kuni ? » demanda Sakura.

Hakiru posa son regard sur elle.

« Oui ! J'ai grandi là-bas ! »

« Oh... »

« Vous êtes tous Ninjas ? »

« Ossu ! » répondirent-ils dans un ensemble parfait.

« Eh ben. Vous avez tous l'air très proche ! »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, semblant se souvenir d'évènements diverses. Sauf Naruto semblait encore boudeur...

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose, une voix intervint.

« Alors, les mômes, pas trop fatiguant l'entraînement ?! »

**A SUIVRE**

BOUCLE !! On en parle plus !! Rolala, si vous saviez comment j'ai eu du mal à démarrer ce chapitre !! Mais bon, j'ai finiiiiiiiiii !! Et sur une fin SUSPENSE !!

Et voilà, elle a fait connaissance avec tous nos petits Ninjas favoris !!

Hakiru : Petit, petit, t'exagères !!

Kiba : C'est vrai ça, on a 17 ans j'te rappelle !!

Tout le monde : Ouais, c'est vrai d'abord !!

Ok, ok, on se calme tout le monde ! C'est qu'il faut les tenir en laisse ceux-là...

Bon voilà, à bientôt !!

Coup de gueule ou de cœur, vous savez où c'est !


	6. Chapter 6 Les problèmes commencent

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !!

I'm de retour !! (Et oui, je parle très bien anglais !!)

Bon bah new chapitre, que j'ai mis longtemps à écrire...Ralala qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour assouvir la soif de ses lecteurs ! Et encore, vous n'avez RIEN vu !!

PS : Vous avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé mon pseudo !!

**Reviews :**

**Gaara je t'adore :** Merci merci !! Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut mon Eiji chériiiiiiiiiiiiii ?? Eh ben tu l'auras pas ! Na ! Bisous !

**Yumen-Chan :** Je sais pas si je vais la faire jusqu'au bout...mais non, je rigooooole !! Ah sinon, bien tes vacs? (Genre la fille qui s'incruste dans la vie des gens...). Kiba-kun, ah non non non ! Ca va pas du tout aller entre toi et moi.. il est à moi !! (Réflexion faite, il est à Masashi Kishimoto...) Bon kiss, faut quand même laisser de la place à la fic !

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

**Chapitre 6 :Les problèmes commencent...**

« Yô les mômes ! Pas trop fatiguant l'entraînement ? »

Hakiru se retourna pour voir arriver trois personnes. Naruto sembla enfin sortir de son état qu'on pouvait qualifier de « Bouderie ».

Il se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber sa chaise, et se dirigea vers le garçon du milieu. Ou plutôt, il courut. Chose étrange, il se retint de lui sauter dans les bras et s'arrêta devant lui. Un sourire apparut enfin sur son visage, illuminant ses traits.

« Gaara... »

La seule file du groupe, placée à droite du fameux Gaara, mit son poing sur les hanches et pointa l'index gauche en direction de Naruto, tout en se penchant vers lui.

« Attention à ce que tu dis, Naruto ! N'oublie pas que Gaara est Kazekage ! Tu lui dois le respect... »

Malgré son attitude menaçante, on put voir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et ses yeux semblèrent chercher quelqu'un tandis qu'elle observait la tablée.

Mais la voix ne semblait pas être celle du Kazekage (1), aussi Hakiru posa son regard sur le troisième. C'était un grand jeune homme, brun et entièrement vêtu de noir. Sur son visage, apparaissaient d'étranges signes et traits, peints dans un rose tirant sur le violet. La jeune fille fut légèrement surprise par ce personnage haut en couleur (2) qui arborait un sourire indéfinissable.

Ca ne pouvait être que lui. La vois était grave et semblait sortir de la bouche d'un adulte plutôt que d'un plus jeune. Or, le jeune homme semblait plus âgé que la tablée, tout comme la fille qui l'accompagnait.

Certains Ninjas s'étaient levés, voyant ceux qui étaient arrivés. Dont Kiba.

Celui-ci s'avança vers le plus grand des trois arrivants qui les avait prévenu de leur présence avec une phrase pleine d'ironie.

« Content de vous revoir, tous les trois ! »

Il tendit sa main vers le peinturluré (3) qui la lui prit vigoureusement. Après cela, Kiba remit s main dans une de ses poches avant de sourire.

« Et pour notre entraînement, ça va parfaitement » dit-il, élargissant son sourire pour découvrir ses canines pointues. « Là, c'est la pause, Kankurô-sama. »

Il avait accentué sur le dernier mot, ce qui eut pour effet que l'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Sale gamin » marmonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

Kankurô grommela quelque chose tandis que Kiba éclata d'un rire sonore qu'on pouvait facilement comparer à un aboiement. Hakiru ouvrit de grands yeux et observa le jeune homme qui continuait à rire, sous l'œil complètement blasé de l'autre. Ce rire lui semblait familier, tellement familier, mais pourtant...

« C'est qui, elle ?! »

La jeune fille blonde était tournée vers Hakiru, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait interrompu ses pensées et la jeune espionne plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux verts de l'étrangère.

Ce fut Shikamaru, qui, déjà debout, vint se placer derrière Hakiru, prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher et répondit.

« C'est une amie, Hakiru. Voici Temari » dit-il en désignant la Ninja de Suna à l'attention de Hakiru.

Celle-ci était abasourdie. Il avait dit « amie ». Il la considérait comme une amie...

Le regard de Temari allait de Shikamaru à Hakiru, de Hakiru à Shikamaru et cela pendant un long moment.

Hakiru pensa avec un sourire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Les laissant, elle tourna son regard vers Naruto et Gaara qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Elle en profita pour observer le Kazekage. Des cheveux roux virant sur le rouge en bataille, cachaient en partie un pictogramme sur son front. Amour. C'était ce qui était inscrit. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant chez lui était sans doute les énormes cernes autour de ses yeux. Il se tenait droite, les bras croisés et son visage ne semblait exprimer un quelconque sentiment. Sur son dos était accroché une étrange jarre qui, pour Hakiru, était remplie de sable...

Gaara avança son bras et tendit la main à Naruto. Celui-ci observa un moment le Ninja et finit par attraper sa main qu'il secoua.

« Bienvenue à Konoha » dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« Eh ben, Bonjour l'ambiance... »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shikamaru qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ben quoi ?! »

Tous les Ninjas au complet éclatèrent d'un même rire, empli d'amusement de joie. Shikamaru quant à lui, soupira avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Z'êtes lourd ! » marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

Il n'était pas le seul à sourire. Si Gaara n'avait pas ri, son sourire semblait équivalent.

Hakiru, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait en sécurité. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas du rire et aurait regardé autour d'elle toutes les dix secondes, épiant un mouvement suspect. A cette vue, une ombre blanche (4) sur un toit esquissa un sourire, tout en se rapprochant silencieusement du groupe.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

_Au même moment, dans le Repaire d'Orochimaru_...

Orochimaru pratiquait ses expériences comme à son habitude au milieu de cris. Après avoir extrait un des organes de l'homme –accroché par les bras et les jambes, entièrement nu- devant lui, celui-ci arrêta de hurler et se figea dans une expression d'horreur, les yeux exorbités. Le tortionnaire semblait déçu.

« Tu avais une belle voix, dommage que tu ne me servais à rien... »

Un rire froid sortit de sa bouche mais fut interrompu par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Orochimaru mit l'organe encore chaud dans un bocal, sans s'occuper de Kabuto qui attendait devant la porte.

Passa un long moment de silence, ponctué par des cris de supplications au loin, puis Kabuto s'avança enfin, tenant dans ses mains un petit papier plié. Il le tripotait nerveusement et sa voix ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il semblait plus à l'aise lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Le rapport de Hakiru, Orochimaru-sama. »

A ces mots, Orochimaru se tourna vers son subordonné, soudain intéressé par le jeune home. Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux du Python.

« Et... ? »

« Elle pense avoir trouvé... »

« Et... ? »

Kabuto secoua la tête et s'exprima d'une voix forte :

« Je ne crois vraiment pas qu... »

« Tsss...Tais-toi ! N'as-tu vraiment aucune confiance en elle ? »

« Non... »

« Moi si ! Alors ? »

Kabuto lui tendit calmement le papier. Qui, après avoir été déplié, subit le regard inquisiteur d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci, après avoir lu, éclata de rire.

« Kakashi-kun ? Il sera donc toujours en travers de ce que je fais ? » se demanda-t-il à lui même avant de reprendre. « Mais cette fois... »

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

_Konoha, au Restaurant..._

Finalement, tout le monde était debout, créant un énorme groupe (Qui a dit : « On dirait un troupeau d'éléphant » ?) devant le Restaurant. L'œil de Kankurô semblait attirer par Hakiru. Il se faufila devant elle, et prit une voix légèrement plus grave.

« On ne se connaît pas, je crois ? » demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Je ne pense pas. Je n'aurais sûrement pas pu oublier ta tête si je t'avais déjà vu » répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus...

Il se renfrogna, mais garda un air aimable tandis qu'elle arborait un petit sourire.

« Ah..Hum..Ok ! Moi c'est Kankurô et toi ? »

« Hakiru. »

« Ok... »

Il voulut lui serrer la main, mais à ce moment-là, un grand loup apparut au milieu de la joyeuse bande.

« BOUH! »

Tous les Ninjas crièrent de surprise avant de tomber à la renverse. Certains étaient sur le dos, avec une jambe ou deux qui bougeait. D'autres, avait la langue qui pendait de la bouche, les yeux exorbités...Hum hum non !! Ca c'était la partie que je me réservais dans ma tête ! .

Bon, donc ils se tournèrent tous vers le loup. (5)

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » hurlèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble de chorale.

Pendant ce temps-là, Eiji se marrait comme un fou, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de traverser la distance qui le séparait de Hakiru. Il se tourna vers Kankurô et le fixa de son regard le plus noir.

« Pas un pas de plus ! Personne ne touche Hakiru, compris ? »

Kankurô déglutit.

« Gloups...euh...compris ! » parvint-il à articuler.

Le loup reprit un regard normal (En même temps, ses yeux sont noirs alors... o.0) et leva la tête vers sa compagne.

On entendit deux rires différents, et, Hakiru vit avec amusement Shikamaru et Kiba qui se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux..

« HAHAHAHA...v.vous...auriez...vu...vos têtes !! » dit Kiba.

« Excellent... » fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Finalement, Temari, furieuse s'approcha des deux garçons, qui, subitement, ne riaient plus, et leur assena un énorme coup de poing sur la tête, laissant deux grosses bosses sur la tête des malheureux. Puis la Ninja, repartit, satisfaite, un petit sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

« Aïeuhhhhhhhhhhhh » se plaignit Shikamaru.

Temari se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

« T'en veux encore ? »

Shikamaru se protégea avec son bras qu'il mit à la hauteur de sa tête.

« Non » dit-il d'une toute petite voix...

Nouveau fou rire général devant un Shikamaru martyrisé.

Le directeur du Restaurant, qui en avait marre qu'une bande de jeunes squattent devant son Restaurant, intervint, sa grosse tête semblable à un cochon déformée par la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes bandes de voyous ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Tous les jeunes se retournèrent vers lui, montrant bien que c'était des Ninjas et qu'ils avaient bien mangés, en se caressant le ventre (6). Au moins, il ne croirait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas payés, puisque un amoncellement de billets et de pièces reposait sur la table. Il s'en empara. Affichant un sourire satisfait, il repartit en arrière...

Tous les Ninjas se regardèrent, pendant que Hakiru était accroupie, caressant Eiji qui ne se plaignait pas de cette marque d'affection soudaine. Soudain, une voix éclata. Mais ce n'était pas une vois de gamins. C'était une voix bourrue d'adulte, d'homme.

« KIBA !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?? TU DEVAIS AIDER TA MERE, NON ?? OU T'ES ?? »

Le pauvre Inuzuka se cacha derrière Shikamaru, qui frottait toujours sa tête douloureuse. Mais il avait lui aussi entendu cette puissante voix qui résonnait au loin et demanda à Kiba ce que tout le monde voulait savoir :

« Eh, mec ! C'est qui, ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement apeurée.

« Mon grand-pèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !! » gémit Kiba tandis qu'Akamaru essayait vainement de se cacher derrière son maître. (7)

Finalement, il apparut, ce fameux grand-père. Un visage rond où quelques rides de colères, sûrement, et de petits yeux noirs cherchèrent le fugitif toujours caché. Il était Ninja (ou avait été), cela se voyait. De larges épaules, des muscles qu'on apercevait en dessous son haut, grand, il faisait peur. Kurome Inuzuka, car c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, trouva enfin son petit-fils. Enfin, disons, qu'il vit Akamaru. Bref...il s'avança vers lui, et regarda autour de lui comme si il voulait dissuader quiconque de faire un geste. Ce que personne ne fit d'ailleurs... Son regard tomba alors sur Hakiru. Il s'arrêta net. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Non, murmurait-il, c'est impossible...

**A SUIVRE**

(1) Euh...je sais plus ce que je voulais dire...

(2) Dans tous les sens du termes !!

(3) J'adoore cette expression, le « Peinturlurée » !! XD

(4) Ca c'est mon esprit de contradiction, une Ombre Blanche... J'vous jure...

(5) Ca vous fait pas penser à quelque chose ??

(6)lol, J'imagine trop la scène !! Je devrais faire un dessin...

(7) Imaginez un éléphant essayer de se cacher derrière un arbre... Non, Aka je rigole !! Mais dans la Next Gen, c'est Kiba qui monte sur Akamaru alors je vous laisse imaginer...

Bon bah voilà, fin suspense comme je les aime...

Question existentielle :

Kiba va-t-il mourir ?

Shikamaru va-t-il enfin avoir la paix ?

Pourquoi Kurome regarde Hakiru comme ça ?

Quels sont les liens entre ces deux-là ?

Pour plus d'informations, veuillez laisser une review après le bip sonore, merci ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.


	7. Chapter 7 Souvenirs

Alors voilà, je suis de nouveau là

Alors voilà, je suis de nouveau là !!

Désolé pour l'irrégularité des Updates, mais entre les cours, les devoirs, les choses personnelles et la petite chose taquine qu'est l'inspiration, j'ai un peu de mal !! Mais je vous juuuuure de finir ma fic et peut-être même y aura-t-il une suite plus tard...mais bref...

Dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Hakiru, et ça va commencer à devenir compliquer pour certains...

Merci encore pour les deux p'tites reviews qui font toujours plaiiiisir !!

PS : Je précise, dans les images que voit Hakiru, les « BANG veulent dire qu'une autre image apparaît...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Yoruichi : Salut à toi !! Ah ah, tu voudrais plus de Kakashi?? Je sais pas...si tu me mets des reviews à chaque chapitre, peut-être... Non, Ze rigole !! Alors pour toi, y'aura Kakashi-chou dans ce chapitre !!

Yumen-Chan : Ahaa !! Mystère et bols de Râmens !! Contente que Kuro te plaise...j'ai longtemps hésité à le faire apparaître à ce moment... mais finalement, le voilà !! XD Quoi ?? Que dis-tu ?? Tu habites dans le Nord pas de Calais... Quel hasard...figure-toi que je suis Nordiste !! Bref...ma vie privée n'intéresse personne, par contre, celle d'Hakiru... La suiiiiiiiite !!

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs**

Hakiru resta immobile un long moment, comme toutes les personnes présentes. Cherchant où elle aurait bien pu rencontrer le vieil, homme, les traits du visage de l'espionne étaient crispé, quand une pensée la frappa.

Le rire de Kiba... Ses canines pointues... Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement... ?

Son regard durcit, changeant les beaux yeux violets habituels de la jeune fille en un noir profond et chargé de colère.

_C'est de sa faute..._pensa-t-elle.

Les poings serrés, elle serrait les dents tandis qu'un gros chien gris-sale à qui il manquait une oreille apparut derrière son maître toujours abasourdi. On pouvait sentir une tension telle qu'il y en avait avant un orage. Kiba, toujours caché derrière Shikamaru regardait alternativement Kurome et Hakiru, mais semblait plus inquiet par la situation présente que par la punition future qu'il allait subir. (Qui, entre parenthèse, ne sera pas des plus tendre !! lol)

Personne n'osait bouger, de peur de déclencher ils-ne-savaient-quoi. Mais une chose était pareille pour tous, ils avaient les yeux fixés sur Hakiru et Kurome...

_C'est de sa faute..._se répéta-t-elle.

Il émanait d'ailleurs de ces deux-là une colère palpable. En effet, le vieil home, après être resté longtemps en état de choc avait froncé les sourcils, laissant place à un nouveau sentiment : la colère.

Mais ne devrions-nous pas plutôt dire la haine... ?

Après tout, les deux semblaient sur le point de s'entretuer. La raison ? Apparemment, eux seuls le savaient...

« Pourquoi es-t... ? » commença Kurome qui contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ce sentiment qui le rongeait.

« Désolé, monsieur » dit-elle d'une voix calme. « Mais je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

Sa voix avait été tranchante, cassante et sec comme une lame. Mais l'homme n'arrivait visiblement plus à contenir les sentiments qui grondaient en lui et, perdant définitivement son calme, changea sa trajectoire pour marcher à grands pas vers Hakiru.

« A votre place, je... »cracha-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Car devant elle se trouvait Eiji. Mais pas le Eiji qui la consolait, pas le Eiji qui la guidait ni celui qui la houspillait de sa grosse voix, pas SON Eiji ! Non...C'était Eiji, le Loup Blanc, le Tueur, celui qui avait été formé pour être sans pitié dans les salles sombres qui hantaient les souvenirs de Hakiru. Devant cette vision d'horreur, elle en aurait presque pleuré. Et pourtant...pourtant, elle l'avait déjà vu tuer, déchiqueter, blesser, dévorer... Mais là, elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur de sa formation. Ou plutôt, de leur formation. Car, si Eiji n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas vivre et se battre sans lui...

Mais là, le jeune loup ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Ou peut-être était-ce la frayeur peinte sur les visages des jeunes Ninjas qui la troublait autant. Eiji quant à lui, continuait de grogner, ses canines pointues et d'un blanc éclatant révélées, les yeux plus noirs que jamais. Sur son dos, le poil qui le recouvrait était hérissé tel un chat, et sa queue restait cachée entre ses pattes arrières. Il avait pressentit comme le bon loup qu'il était une intention de mort envers sa jeune compagne, et bien qu'ils ont déjà eu des différents, jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un la toucher. Et en l'occurrence, l'Inuzuka ne semblait pas vouloir faire connaissance avec Hakiru, aussi, Eiji réagit sans penser, ce visage lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose.

Mais le gros chien, malgré son âge visiblement avancé et son poids qui ne devait pas être des pus légers ne laissa pas son maître seul. Il vint s'interposer entre les deux et s'assit tranquillement avant de regarder le jeune loup, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Eh bien, jeunot, tu sembles bien agressif envers mon compagnon... » tonna-t-il.

Eiji, surpris par l'attitude et la nonchalance du chien cessa de montrer les dents, se contentant de grogner doucement.

« Il a eu des intentions de meurtre ! » répliqua Eiji avec force.

Le vieux chien regarda de son regard terne mais pas sans intelligence le jeune loup devant lui. Il était beaucoup plus fort. Mais le chien n'allait certainement pas laisser l'animal se jeter sur son compagnon...

Pendant ce temps, Hakiru menait un véritable conflit intérieur. Elle ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase, « C'est de sa faute... ». Ou plutôt, une voix sifflante n'avait pas arrêté de le lui répété durant toutes ces années. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle sortir le plus aiguisé de ses kunais et le planter dans le cœur de cet homme ? Pour la première fois, elle hésitait... Quel sentiment horrible, pour elle, qui ne l'avait jamais connu ! Elle resta donc là, muette et sans mouvement.

« Ecoute, gamin !! Tu n'as apparemment aucune idée de ce qui pousse mon maître à agir ainsi. Et, je te l'accorde, il y a plus chaleureux comme formule de bienvenue » s'amusa le chien.

Il étouffa un aboiement que tout le monde prit pour un rire, même si l'idée qu'un chien puisse rire était difficile à avaler pour certain. Bref, certain pensèrent sûrement à une autre remarque, mais se gardèrent bien de la garder dans leur tête...le vieux chien paraissait fou ! Son air, en tout, cas, n'était pas pour démentir ces paroles. Après un moment de légère folie, il reprit son sérieux, et fixa de ses yeux ternes les yeux noirs de jais du loup.

« Mais jamais je ne t'autoriserais à le toucher, même si je dois sacrifier pour cela les derniers poils de mon pauvre dos qui peuvent s'hérisser à ta vue ! » aboya-t-il.

Eiji, ne bougea pas, se contentant de grogner légèrement. Il apparaissait plus comme un jeune louveteau qui essayait désespérément de défendre sa pâtée que comme un jeune loup sage. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il était. Il jeta un regard à Hakiru, qui demeurait toujours telle une statue, et finit par s'asseoir sur son arrière-train, jetant au canidé un regard de reproche. Il lança alors d'un ton cinglant :

« Explique nous ! »

Le chien ne bougea pas.

« Tu m'as dis toi-même que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre eux, alors, explique-moi ! »

Pendant ce temps, Hakiru semblait plongée dans un état second. Elle était normale et parfaitement détendue, de l'extérieur. Mais, la jeune fille voyait des images défilées devant ses yeux tandis que sa vue se brouillait pour ne laisser apparaître que du flou. Des images violentes...

_**Une femme était traînée, tirée par les cheveux...BANG...un homme restait impassible, les traits tirés...BANG...Une forêt sinistre, un chemin boueux...BANG...Un homme trop haut pour qu'Elle l'atteigne...BANG...Un éclair blanc passait devant elle...**_

Hakiru se prit la tête dans les mains, et sentit que ses genoux se dérobaient sous elle. Mais, curieusement, elle était parfaitement consciente. Quelqu'un la soutenait, mais elle était dans son Monde, ailleurs. D'autres images, plus floues, mais en plus grands nombres, apparurent...

_**Un gigantesque Loup blanc courait et sautait au dessus des arbres qui semblaient insignifiants par rapport à lui. Une armée de Ninjas le traquait, Lui, le Seigneur de Glace... Un vase de glace apparut tandis qu'on enfermait son âme dans un endroit sombre et humides... Vingt ans plus tard, il réapparut...**_

Hakiru était à présent assise sur une chaise, et se réveilla, ouvrant de grands yeux. Suffoquant et toussant, elle essayait de reprendre en vain sa respiration qui semblait coupée et ne voulait pas reprendre.

Un visage inquiet apparut devant elle. Un visage où, sur chaque joue, était peintes de grandes griffes rouges, tandis qu'un gros chien blanc léchait soigneusement sa main qui s'agitait vainement dans le vide. Une léchouille plus familière sur son visage le fit reprendre connaissance, et, Hakiru se laissa glisser à terre, avant de serrer de toutes ses forces, le loup, laissant perler sur sa fourrure blanche quelques larmes...

« Je l'ai revu, Eiji »...gémit-elle, soudain secouée de sanglots.

Devant cette image, personne ne trouva rien à dire, pas même Kurome qui semblait complètement perdu. Certains affichaient des mines inquiètes tandis que sur les visages d'autres se mêlaient incompréhension et suspicion. Alors ils la laissèrent se vider de toute cette tristesse qu devait être enfouie en elle. Mais, au bout d'un long moment, on entendit un 'BANG' sonore, et, apparut Kakashi, son livre à la main.

Il regarda autour de lui, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il vit à ses pieds une masse blanche et violette. Une tête le regarda alors, et, il crut défaillir, lorsque le visage ruisselant de larmes s'offrit à lui. Les beaux yeux violets qui avaient été moqueur avec lui, hier, étaient maintenant embués et emplis de tristesse. Le seul œil visible du Jounin s'écarquilla une seconde avant de reprendre son habituelle lassitude. Seuls quelques uns aperçurent ce geste si peu habituel chez leur Sensei.

Hakiru se reprit rapidement et se releva en essuyant les larmes traîtresses. Pas question de passer pour une pleurnicheuse auprès de l'homme qu'elle...Qu'elle quoi, au fait ? Eprouvait-elle quelque chose pour lui ? L'aimait-elle ? Voilà une question qui demeurait pour l'instant sans réponse.

A ce moment-là, elle se sentait étrangement...vivante ! C'était la première fois qu'une mission la troublait autant et qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre normalement, comme tous les jeunes Ninjas autour d'elle. Mais jamais elle ne vivrait comme eux, jamais elle n'avait vécu comme eux.

Kakashi ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Hakiru jette un regard au jeune Inuzuka et au Nara ; elle les aime bien. Mais jamais elle ne pourra rester avec eux. Après un dernier sourire, elle sauta sur le toit le plus proche. Eiji la suivit.

Son dernier regard avait été pour un drôle d'épouvantail. Maintenant, il régnait à côté du Jounin le parfum subtil et mélancolique de la tristesse et des souvenirs...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Le « travail » d'Hakiru, consistait, d'après les derniers ordres de son Maître à attendre et à faire évoluer les choses. Drôle de formulation...Qu'entendait-il par « faire évoluer les choses » ? C'était la question qui trottait dans la tête d'Hakiru depuis une semaine déjà.

Voilà un mois qu'avait eu lieu le petit accident en compagnie du grand-père de Kiba, alias Kurome. Et depuis, elle avait souvent revu les jeunes Ninjas, quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, ou à d'autres moments. Ils se retrouvaient souvent au restaurant Ichiraku ou bien dans celui où elle avait rencontré tous les jeunes Chunins ou autres. Parce que le restaurant préféré de Naruto n'était pas assez grand pour tous les accueillir !

Les Ninjas de Suna étaient toujours à Konoha, et Hakiru était maintenant sur qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le Manipulateur d'Ombre, alias Shikamaru et la sœur du Kazekage, Temari. Des regards discrets, mais pas assez pour certains qui s'en amusaient. Notamment un maître-chien qui avait toujours une petite remarque qui faisait bouillonner Shikamaru. Malheureusement pour Temari, Sakura et Ino n'était pas non plus tendre avec elle, et ne cessait de la pousser dans les bras du pauvre Chuunin. Mais il arriva la pire des chose qui puisent arriver pour Shikamaru : une fête pour son anniversaire !

En effet, ce fut Naruto, Kiba et Chôji qui eurent cette merveilleuse idée !

Merveilleuse ou plutôt affreuse idée pour le Nara. Et quand Naruto en eut parlé à tout le monde, se fut l'arrêt de mort pour Shikamaru. Tout le monde était enchanté par l'idée ! Même se parents, c'est pour dire...

Alors ceux-ci avaient réservé une salle dans un grand restaurant de Konoha où l'on pouvait se promener dans un parc avec un petit cours d'eau qui passait en travers de celui-ci. Les Nara avait invité des gens que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas, mais ils lui avaient dit qu'il pourrait inviter tous ses amis, ce qui avait énervé le Chuunin, car sa mère le prenait pour un gamin, qui allait quand même avoir 18 ans !(Eh ouais, moi je dis que leur majorité c'est 18 ans, comme Naruto n'arrête pas de se contredire dans le Manga et dit une fois 18 ans, une autre 20 ans...bref Shika va avoir 18 ans donc la majorité !!))

Bref, qui dit fête, dit préparation, et pour les filles, magasins !! Donc, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari se retrouvèrent un jour où elles n'avaient pas de missions, direction Shopping !

On entendit bientôt dans les magasins :

« Vous trouvez pas que ça me grossit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

« Ouaaaaah, c'est pas juste, je voulais le même ! »

« T'es superbe !! »

« Non non non, ça te va pas du tout ! Tiens essaye ça !! »

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elles avaient toutes trouvé ce qui leur allait le mieux...enfin selon les conseils qu'elles s'étaient données...

Côté mec, ils avaient flâné l'après-midi dans le centre commercial de Konoha avant d'atterrir à un petit restaurant. Ils étaient épuisés par le fait d'avoir marché toute la journée et n'avait rien trouvé, au final. De toute façon, va dire à un mec de faire du shopping, il te regardera avec des yeux ronds, comme si tu étais folle !! --

Donc ils étaient tous en train de siroter quelque chose quand Kiba lança :

« Vous croyez qu'elles ont fini ? » demanda-t-il, tandis qu'Akamaru essayait de piquer un peu de Râmens à son jeune maître.

Shikamaru faillait s'étouffer dans sa boisson et regarda l'Inuzuka avec surprise :

« Tu plaisantes ? hurla-t-il si fort qu'Akamaru arrêta son manège pour se réfugier derrière Kiba, la queue entre les pattes. « Ca fait à peine...attends...euh...7 ou 8 heures qu'elles font les magasins ! »

Il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson, avant d'ajouter :

« C'est à peine si il leur faut pas deux jours pour faire les magasins ! »

Kiba rit avant boire un peu de son verre. Il ne s'était pas encore aperçu que la moitié de ses Râmens manquaient... Bref. Ils restèrent à parler au moins une heure de tout et de rien quand ils entendirent de leur super ouïe de Ninja (hum hum) des rires hystériques en provenance (de Paris sont priés de...ah non, c'est vrai, on est pas à l'aéroport lol) de la grande rue. Ils se retournèrent tous et virent les filles qui étaient très difficile à voir...

Enfin, disons qu'il y avait tellement de sacs sur elles qu'on ne les voyait plus. o.0

Soudain, il y eut une rafale de vent si forte qu'elles tombèrent toutes à la renverse...dans un grand éclat de rire...

Les garçons, pliés en deux vinrent à leur rescousse tels des chevaliers servants. Dans l'ordre on pouvait voir Shikamaru qui aidait Temari à se relever non sans une remarque du genre « Quelle idée d'acheter autant de fringues...tss... ». Kiba aida Hakiru à se relever et la jeune fille lui sauta ans les bras, pour mordiller ses oreilles comme elle aimait si souvent le faire. Naruto, lui, aidait une Hinata devenue rouge tomate du fait que son cher Renard lui tenait la main. Renard, qui soit dit en passant, avait lui aussi attrapé des rougeurs au visage. Neji releva sans un mot Tenten qui aurait sûrement voulu qu'il lui prête plus attention. Ino fut relevée sans problème par un Chôji heureux de l'aider et Sakura aidée par un dessinateur de talent, du nom de Saï ( Et ouais, vous croyez que je l'avais oublié lui, hein, eh ben noneuuuuh !! Ceux qui n'ont pas lu la Next gen ne savent pas de qui je parle...)

Donc ils se relevèrent tous, et les filles portèrent avec soin le précieux sas jusqu'au restaurant où les Ninjas se reposaient quelques minutes auparavant... Mais ils furent interrompus par Gaara et Kankurô, qui, passant par là, avait décidé de venir leur passer le bonjour (bah ouais tant qu'à faire, hein !)

« Salut les mômes ! » lança Kankurô en s'asseyant sur une chaise non loin de là. « Ca va ? »

« Ouaiiiiiiiis !! » s'écrièrent les filles dans un bel ensemble...

« Bof »...répliquèrent les mecs...

« Ok, dit le marionnettiste, c'est pas la joie !! »

**A SUIVRE**

Voilà !! Bon, perso, je pensais faire beaucoup plus long et intégrer la suite de la fête mais je me suis dit que je vous avais fait beaucoup attendre !! Quoi que, c'est marrant...Niark niark...

Hum hum...toujours est-il que vous savez ce qui est au programme pour la suite !!

Bon ben vous connaissez la suite !! Si vous voulez savoir comment il faut s'habiller pour la fête de Shika, laissez moi une review!!


	8. Chapter 8 Organisation d'une fête

Que dire

Que dire ? Je vais encore me répéter, désolé de mon retard... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire si ce n'est d'être gentil d'attendre la suite (si bien sur vous l'attendez ! XD) bien patiemment !

Je vous promets d'essayer de faire un effort, mais en fait, comme je n'ai pas tout le temps droit à l'ordi (tous les deux jours) je suis obligé d'écrire d'abord à l'écrit et de recopier ensuite, ce qui prend un peu plus de temps !!

Sinon, j'essaierais d'être un peu plus régulière, mais je ne vous promets rien ! J'essaye déjà de terminer cette fic et ce sera bien ! lol

Bon bah voilà, la SUITEUUUUUUH !!

**Mais d'abord !! : Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Yumen-Chan**** : **Tu trouves ça, intriguant ?? Oh, merci !! Oh moins, on sait pas tout de suite ce qui va se passer et j'avais peur que ça soit trop évident !

Quand à Kurome, tu le sauras un peu plus tard !!

Désolé à toi aussi pour le retard... .

**Yoruichi :** De rien !! Ca me fait plaisir ! XD Oui, c'est clair, des vrais machos !! . Merci, et désolé pour le retard de celui-ci !!

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

**Chapitre 8 : Une Fête**

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire, chanter et même pour certain, danser..

Finalement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le froid mordant du soir. Les rues étaient désertes dans ce coin de la ville et on entendit bientôt plus que les pas de nos amis, ainsi que leurs rires, significatifs de leur bonne humeur commune. Les filles, dont les bras étaient chargés de leur achat ne cessaient de rire aux éclats pour rien, ce qui avait le don d'énerver les jeunes hommes, qui, pourtant, ne cachaient pas non plus leur bonne humeur. Même Hinata, d'ordinaire si réservée, était rouge tomate du fait que chaque blague de Naruto la mettait dans un état de joie non feint...

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un croisement, et, les mains dans les poches, deux des garçons les quittèrent. En effet, Kiba et Shino habitaient à une des entrées de Konoha, dans un coin isolé. Les Inuzuka qui possédait un chenil avait vite fait de déménager, à cause de leurs anciens voisins qui ne cessaient de se plaindre des aboiements à longueur de journée ou du fait que les chiens chantaient à la nuit. Quant aux Aburame, dont les membres étaient à présent peu nombreux, ils avaient choisi eux même de s'isoler. Peut-être était-ce du à leur caractère solitaire ou bien pour leurs insectes qui pouvaient faire hurler bien de filles sensibles...

« A demain, pour la fête ! » s'exclama Kiba avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil pour le pauvre Shikamaru qui ne semblait pas pressé d'être le lendemain.

Shino resta silencieux, se contentant de faire un léger signe de main à ses amis. On ne vit bientôt plus que deux ombres qui marchaient à travers un épais brouillard.

Le silence s'installa bientôt, malgré eux. Ils marchaient en silence, s'arrêtant parfois pour laisser partir quelqu'un. Mais la plupart n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez eux et parlaient longuement avec leur comparse. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Hyûga, mais, déjà, il ne restait plus que Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Hakiru, Temari, Gaara, Kankurô et bien sur Hinata et Neji. Ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans leur maison (c'est un bien faible mot, vous ne trouvez pas ?!.), mais Naruto eut droit à une bise sur la joue de la part d'une Hinata rayonnante mais qui avait déjà disparut derrière la grande porte. Neji eut un sourire bienveillant, mais le regard qu'il lança à Naruto portait à croire que celui-ci n'avait pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi avec sa cousine.

C'est derrière un Naruto joyeux et caracolant que les derniers reprirent leur route. Mais plus les minutes passaient, et plus Naruto se faisait moins bruyant, ne cessant de s'interroger sur ce baiser et sur la fête du lendemain (Eh ouais, quand il faut, il sait réfléchir notre petit Naru !!XD) Quand l'appartement du jeune Renard se dessina devant eux, personne n'eut droit à un regard et le jeune blond alla s'enfermer chez lui, sûrement en quête de réponse...

Mais ils ne restaient alors plus que les Ninjas de Suna et Hakiru. Le Kazekage et sa petite famille furent raccompagnés à leurs appartements par Hakiru qui finit seule. Elle partit en direction des grands visages de pierres, la « Mémoire de nos Pères » comme disait certains Ninjas.

Le visage de Godaime brillait d'un éclat nouveau en comparaison des deux premiers Hokage dont la pierre commençait à se fendre et à se ternir. Hakiru trouvait cela triste et beau. Malgré tout, la vie continuait et les Hokage, bien qu'ils ne devaient pas être oubliés étaient légèrement mis de côté au profit de Yondaime et de Godaime. Le premier était devenu le héros du village et chaque Ninja s'accordait à dire que d'arriver à la cheville de cette homme était un grand honneur. Quant à Godaime, en arrivant au moment où Konoha avait besoin d'ordre, elle avait redonné à Konoha un espoir...

Regardant ces grandes figures de l'Histoire, les premières gouttes d'une pluie fine tombèrent sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à regagner la partie de la ville où se trouvait son hôtel. Revenir dans celui-ci lui fit penser à Kakashi, et, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle crut apercevoir le fantôme du Jounin qui planait autour d'elle...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Le lendemain matin, le rituel continua. Bandeau, masque, salle de bains. Il se lave, va manger dans une cuisine des plus sales et sort de chez lui. Un peu court le résumé de sa matinée me direz-vous ? Mais ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça et ça ne dure pas plus d'une demi heure...

Alors qu'il marchait, d'un pas nonchalant comme à son habitude, vers la Stèle, le Jounin remarqua que la pluie finie de la veille avait fait de chaque herbe et chaque fleur des millions de petits cristaux. Bien que peu sensible, il aimait la beauté de la nature, et ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que la Rosée du matin ne cesse jamais. Arrivée à destination, il sentit la présence de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Se retournant, il vit un grand loup blanc qui le regardait de ses yeux jaunes. Si Kakashi avait été surpris, rien sur son visage ne laissait transparaître ce sentiment ni aucun autre.

L'homme plongea son regard endormi dans celui averti du jeune loup.

Dans les yeux de l'homme et de la bête, nulle crainte, nulle férocité mais une analyse profonde qui laissait démontrer l'intelligence des deux êtres. Finalement, et sans qu'il ne sut jamais pourquoi, le Ninja vit le canidé détaler à grandes foulées. Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta les lieux, alors que le Soleil était au dessus de sa tête, qu'il se souvint d'une jeune femme aux cheveux gris pleurant dans la fourrure blanche du loup...Hakiru...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

_Au restaurant..._

Alors que l'agitation ne cessait de s'accroître au fil des heures, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns dormait sur une table. A vrai dire, depuis l'aube, il ne cessait de travailler et d'aider sa mère à...hum non...depuis l'aube, il dormait comme un loir dès que ses fesses avaient pu s'asseoir sur une chaise et que son visage avait trouvé avec délice une table confortable, pour le jeune Nara qui était fatigué !

Mais un rêve des plus délicieux mettant en scène une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, fut interrompu par une mère sadique qui brandissait devant son nez des baguettes qui avaient l'air dangereuses du point de vue du jeune homme.

« Nara Shikamaru, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? » cria-t-elle tellement fort que le concerné crut tomber à la renverse.

« Bah...euh...j'fais rien, M'man ! se plaignit-il. »

Les baguettes volèrent tandis que Yoshino regardait son fils d'un œil sévère et que ses mains tapèrent avec force sur la table. Elle cria d'une voix encore plus forte :

« JUSTEMENT, bon à rien de fils !! »

Devant l'air perdu de Shikamaru, elle sembla se radoucir et se massa les tempes avant de se redresser doucement et de s'éloigner en marmonnant des choses plus ou moins intelligibles..

« J'vous jure...tel père, tel fils... »

C'est alors que Shikato apparut dans la pièce et fit un grand sourire tout en s'approchant de sa femme pour chercher, sûrement, un baiser ou une marque affectueuse. Shikamaru cacha son visage dans ses mains, sentant la suite... Son père dit d'une voix enjouée :

« Alors, comment avance tes préparatifs ? »

Le pauvre ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qui allait suivre...

« DEMANDE A TON FEIGNANT DE FILS, BAKA !! » lui lança-t-elle à la figure avant de disparaître derrière une porte vitrée, non sans quelques jurons...

Le leader des Nara resta un moment abasourdi devant les yeux effarés de son fils. Si il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sa mère en colère, chaque fois il était impressionné de voir son père capituler sans répliquer. Celui-ci finit par s'avancer vers son fils unique et le regarda d'un œil tout aussi endormi que lui. Il dit, d'une voix grave :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore? »

Shikamaru écarta les mains dans un signe d'impuissance et d'incompréhension.

« J'en sais rien, P'pa... »

Haussant les épaules, son père décida de ne pas insister, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne lui répondrait que vaguement. Alors, il partit à la suite de sa femme, essayant vainement de la clamer, ce qui eut pour résultat une énorme bosse sur la tête...bref ! Shikamaru finit par se lever pour aider un peu...

Et tandis qu'il essayait de se rendre utile, ça bossait fort du côté des filles ! Enfin, je veux plutôt dire, qu'elles étaient en train de se préparer... Et comme disait si bien Shikamaru : « _Les filles restent des filles : des heures pour acheter, des heures pour se préparer !_ ». Si bien que les jeunes filles, dès le matin, se retrouvèrent toutes les 5 chez Ino.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

_Dans la chambre (bien dérangée) d'Ino..._

« Ino ! »

« Oui, maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Vous avez faim ? Il est déjà 14H, ma chérie. Tes amies n'ont pas soif ? »

Ino se retourna vers celles-ci qui étaient plongées dans leur vêtement, soupira et finit par répondre :

« Nan, c'est bon, M'man ! »

Se frayant un chemin parmi les sacs et vêtements éparpillés jusqu'aux recoins de sa chambre, elle finit par se retrouver entre Sakura et Tenten qui venait, apparemment, de tomber sur une robe qui semblait convenir aux deux jeunes filles. Le vêtement convoité finit par se retrouver dans les mains d'Ino, qui, d'un grand sourire nargua ses amies :

« Puisque vous ne vous décidez pas, c'est moi qui la prend ! »

« Quoi ?! » Répondirent d'un bel ensemble Tenten et Sakura.

Les deux Kunoichis coursèrent alors Ino qui alla se réfugier dans sa salle de bain... Pendant ce temps-là, Temari, aidée d'Hinata essayait vainement de fermer la fermeture éclair qui suivait sa colonne vertébrale. Mais très vite, la Hyûga dut abandonner et dit, d'une voix toujours aussi timide :

« Euh...Temari-san...je crois que cette robe est...euh...trop petite ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non, c'est pas possible ! Elle est parfaite ! Elle DOIT m'aller !! »

« ... »

Hinata haussa les épaules, et, fouinant dans les affaires étalées à terre, elle y dénicha une autre tenue qui semblait plus grande que la précédente. Souriant avec satisfaction, elle se tourna pour la présenter à la jeune femme de Suna quand apparut derrière celle-ci une autre personne. Hinata sursauta et ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise. Temari, alertée par celui-ci se tourna, un maillot cachant sa poitrine seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge, indignée d'être ainsi surprise. En effet, à travers la fenêtre, Hakiru leur faisait un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main. Hinata, après s'être remis de son choc _C'est qu'elle est fragile, notre p'tite Hinata !!_ alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour permettre à son amie de rentrer. La jeune espionne, après s'être étirée, afficha un grand sourire et dit, d'une voix particulièrement enjouée :

« Hi les filles, ça va bien ? »

« Mouais... »

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème, Temari ? »

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs se pencha pour expliquer en quelques mots la situation à la nouvelle arrivante.

« La robe qu'elle voulait est trop petite. Du coup, elle fait sa crise... »

« Ah. Mais celle-ci, elle l'aime pas ?

« Oh, je viens de la trouver, là-dedans. »

Elle désignait de la tête un tas de vêtements aux couleurs les plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Haki sourit à cette vue. Elle, avait l'habitude de porter des vêtements plus sombres, ou du moins, discrets. Si bien qu'à la vue de ces habits, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient digne de la tenue la plus orangée de Naruto ! Temari, toujours aussi déçue avait fini par déchirer la robe... Hakiru regarda un moment la jeune fille, se demandant pourquoi tant d'histoires pour une robe...

Hinata présenta alors sa nouvelle découverte à la jeune Ninja de Suna. Celle-ci la regarda d'abord d'un mauvais œil, puis, à force de persuasion de la part de la Hyûga, elle consentit à l'essayer, sans cesser de ronchonner. Finalement, quand son amie eut fini de lacer la robe et qu'elle l'eut poussé devant le miroir, le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira et elle prit dans ses bras Hinata avant de dire :

« Géniale ! Elle est géniale ! Je t'adore Hinata !! »

La jeune fille timide ne put s'empêcher de rougir, raide sous l'emprise affectueuse de son amie. Celle-ci la lâcha enfin pour sautiller un peu partout dans la pièce, sa nouvelle robe suivant chacun de ses mouvements gracieux. La jeune femme blonde, pour une raison que ses deux amies ignoraient, semblait à présent folle de joie à l'idée d'aller à la petite fête en l'honneur de Shikamaru. Hakiru sourit, une petite idée trottant dans sa tête...

A ce moment-là, une Ino apparut et le spectacle qu'elle offrait provoqua une hilarité générale. La jeune fille toujours soigneuse d'ordinaire avait ses cheveux éméchés et partant en tout sens. La robe convoitée il y a peu par Sakura, Ino et Tenten avait à présent un aspect pitoyable. Ce n'était plus qu'un bout de tissu. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses et Tenten apparurent derrière la jeune fille blonde, une expression victorieuse sur leur visage. Finalement, la jeune Yamanaka finit par se mêler aux rires de ses amies, oubliant complètement la robe –ou plutôt les lambeaux- qui s'éparpillaient autour d'elle...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

_Au restaurant _

19H00 précis.

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Shikamaru et ses amis voient défiler devant leurs yeux des personnes dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas la présence dans Konoha, mais, malgré leurs yeux fins, ne virent pas la moindre trace des filles. Shikamaru a fini par s'asseoir tandis que Naruto, Kiba et Saï continuent d'observer les arrivants. Un soupir se fait entendre. Le jeune Nara prend sa tête entre ses mains et dit d'une voix morne :

« Foutue idée...j'vous jure... »

Alors qu'il sentait s'abattre sur lui une grande vague de fatigue, Kiba finit par prononcer, l'air ébahi :

« J'y crois pas... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ki...? » commença Shikamaru avant de voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'avancer avec une bande de filles complètement hilares.

Celles-ci finirent par se retrouver devant eux, et elles prononcèrent d'une même voix :

« Désolé pour le retard, Shika ! »

**A SUIVRE**

Voilà, alors je suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre que je juge inutile et enfantin ! C'est d'un gnan-gnan exécrable et je comprendrais alors que vous ne vouliez continuer à la lire ! Mais rassurez-vous, dans le prochain chapitre, après une description de chacune des filles, place à l'action !

Bon puis-je espérer que dans votre grande bonté une pitite review sera laissée... ? Non... Eh ben vous n'aurez jamais la fin !XD MOUHAHAHAAAAAAAA !! Comment ça, vous la connaissez ?! Ah mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! Bon ben j'vous laisse parce que je disjoncte complètement...


	9. Chapter 9 Là où tout dérape Partie 1

Milles excuses... Je ne m'attarderais pas sur mes excuses car je dis toujours la même chose... :D

Aussi vais-je commencer direct la suite. Il a eu un petit changement ! Au départ, je comptais faire une description de chacune des filles, mais comme j'ai l'impression que cela me bloque, je n'insisterais pas dessus ! J'ai aussi décidé de faire des chapitres peut-être moins long mais que j'espère plus régulier !

Je tiens à préciser que, pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il faut maintenant que vous pensez que plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis la première rencontre entre Hakiru et les Ninjas de Konoha. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir approfondi sur ce point ! Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi raconter...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

**Chapitre 9 : Là où tout dérape... Partie 1**

Une fois les garçons remis du choc émotionnel trop fort qu'ils venaient de subir, la fête se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Classique, pour une fête ! Mais celle-ci ne serait pas si calme que tout le monde l'espérait...

Pour l'heure, un sentiment de plénitude régnait dans la salle et les jardins. Ca et là, on apercevait des groupes plus ou moins importants, allant de 3 à 8 personnes, jeunes ou vieux. Des couples s'éclipsaient discrètement du côté des jardins, espérant y trouver calme et solitude. On voyait les mauvaises langues et les curieux, avides de nouvelles sensationnelles, zieutaient assez peu discrètement les amoureux. Et au milieu de tout ce petit monde, on entrapercevait parfois des ombres se faufiler entre les jambes des invités, ressemblant étrangement à des chiens Inuzuka et leurs compagnons chats. Voilà à quoi ressemblait cette fête.

Dans un coin de la grande salle, perché sur des tables ou à terre, un groupe de jeunes Ninjas riait et se détendait. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils se rappelèrent leur victoire, leur défaite, tous ces souvenirs communs qui les avaient rapprochés. On entendait ainsi : « Et tu te souviens de... ? » ou encore « Je n'étais pas en forme ce jour-là... ». Naruto, tout en mangeant bol de Râmen après bol de Râmen, parvenait tout de même à s'exprimer lui aussi.

Mais si tous semblaient heureux au milieu de ce cercle chaleureux et idyllique, une personne pourtant, ne se sentait pas à sa place. Comme on se serait douté, Hakiru, pourtant bien intégrée au groupe, se trouvait à part. Divers sentiments nouveaux et perturbants fusaient en elle tandis qu'elle les écoutait. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune Ninja se glissa silencieusement à terre et, se faufilant entre les invités, atteignit les jardins.

Jardins typiques de Konoha, des petits ruisseaux coulant sous des ponts en bois.

Hakiru marcha pendant un moment, ne regardant même pas les quelques couples qui se bécotaient et s'enfuyaient soudainement, se croyant observés. Elle était dans son monde à elle, c'est à dire un monde vide. Ou il n'existait qu'elle. Et Eiji. Et tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusque à ce jour ; obéissance et massacre. C'est ainsi qu'elle la résumerait. En gros. Alors qu'Hakiru regardait l'eau qui coulait, inexorablement, elle sentit une présence non loin d'elle. La kunoichi identifia vite la personne. Elle ne bougea pas.

Une crainte légère lui étreignit le cœur. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle percevait sa présence –elle la percevait d'ailleurs maintenant de très loin et très nettement. Ce sentiment étrange lui était devenu familier mais lourd, ne sachant pas ce qu'il annonçait ni où il la mènerait. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix monotone, elle se contenta de fixer l'eau.

« Que faites-vous dehors ? »

« Et vous ? » répondit-elle sèchement.

Même après plusieurs mois ils se vouvoyaient. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler avec aigreur. Elle semblait ainsi vouloir cacher cette faiblesse qui pointait en elle. Hakiru avait peur de ce que provoquait cet homme chez elle. Elle se sentait impuissante face à lui et elle détestait ça.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'agressez en permanence ? » dit il alors que sa voix se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Non. »

Elle croisa les bras, son regard violet suivant avec obstination les feuilles que le petit ruisseau emportait. Sa réponse aurait pu relever de l'humour si sa voix n'avait été cassante. Le ninja se tenait nonchalamment à côté d'elle, son œil fixé sur elle, cherchant des réponses sur son visage. Si Kakashi était un homme assez peu contrariant, il détestait cette attitude qu'elle avait pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Si au début de leur « relation » ils avaient plutôt été taquins et moqueurs entre eux, au fil des semaines, l'attitude de la jeune femme avait changé, devenant froide et cassante du jour au lendemain. Il avait été profondément blessé et étonné de ce changement soudain et cherchait depuis à savoir qu'elle en était la cause. Malheureusement, la kunoichi arrivait toujours à s'éclipser avant qu'il ne l'approche, rendant ainsi toute conversation impossible. Les seules fois où il lui avait parlé étaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Naruto et sa joyeuse bande. Mais leur conversation ne durait pas plus de quelques minutes puisqu'elle faisait toujours en sorte de devoir parler à quelqu'un ou de sauter sur Kiba...

De plus, il sentait en elle des sentiments confus et en même temps si simple qu'il ne savait quoi penser...

« Hakiru... » commença-t-il.

Il fut coupé par la jeune femme qui venait de se détourner. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle s'enfuyait. Cette fois-ci, il ne la laissa pas partir et attrapa son bras droit. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent accrocher l'un à l'autre, sans bouger, puis Kakashi sentit le bras frêle de la jeune femme trembler sous sa poigne. Son visage lui restait caché.

« Lâche... moi... » dit-elle péniblement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, desserrant légèrement sa prise mais la maintenant toujours. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Il voulait avant tout la voir. Mais son visage restait tourné vers la gauche ; il ne pouvait voir son visage déformé par la douleur et autres sentiments incontrôlables.

« Hakiru.. . » reprit-il.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle cette fois-ci.

Des personnes curieuses les regardèrent un moment avant de se détourner, pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une simple dispute.

Kakashi avait assuré sa prise, à présent, et la retourna pour lui faire face. Ses mains puissantes maintenaient les deux bras d'Hakiru. Celle-ci restait, tête basse. Une proximité et un lien existaient réellement entre eux mais elle s'obstinait à l'ignorer et n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait, perdue.

« Tu ne sais pas... » marmonnait-elle.

« Hakiru, pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? »

« Ne peux pas comprendre... »

« J'aimerais comprendre... Parle moi ! »

« Personne peux...comprendre... »

« Hakiru ! »

« Mérite pas... »

Il la secoua violemment tandis qu'elle, essayait en vain de se dégager. Malheureusement, il se trouve que même une Ninja est affaiblie après n'avoir pas dormi pendant plusieurs semaines. Les yeux si beaux de la jeune femme se révulsaient. Elle semblait se battre autant contre elle-même que contre lui et cela effrayait légèrement le ninja.

« Hakiru ! Parle ! »

« Non... »

Elle s'affaissait lentement, ne résistant même plus à ce contact qui lui paraissait si effrayant. Plusieurs minutes durèrent ainsi. Il essaya de la faire parler. E vain.

Alors que tout semblait calme, Kakashi tourna sa tête pour voir arriver en courant Naruto. Celui-ci reprit sa respiration pendant un moment, les mains sur les genoux puis débita d'une traite :

« Sensei-on-a-un-gros-problème-un-très-gros-problème-faut-que-vous-alliez-voir-Tsunade-Oba-chan... »

« Hein ? Répète Naruto ! »

« Faut que vous alliez voir Godaime, y'a un problème ! »

Tiens, première fois que Naruto dit Godaime, se dit Kakashi. A noter.

Kakashi voulut répondre mais une grande masse sombre l'en empêcha. Il fut bousculé sans ménagement par un grand animal, lâchant ainsi Hakiru. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Akamaru, il se promit d'aller dire deux mots ensuite au jeune Inuzuka, mais il aperçut à la place le gigantesque loup, compagnon d'Hakiru. Eiji fixa un moment ses deux grands yeux dans la pupille du ninja, semblant lui passer un message, puis s'avança rapidement vers sa jeune compagne qui se laissa tomber sur le grand animal. La seconde d'après, les deux avaient disparu...

Kakashi remit machinalement en place son bandeau. Décidemment, il ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto regardait lui aussi, les yeux écarquillés, l'endroit où les deux compagnons avaient disparu. Kakshi se releva.

« Merci, Naruto. »

L'instant d'après, il avait lui aussi disparu.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Kakashi se pressait dans les bâtiments administratifs, en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Il rencontra plusieurs Ninjas aux mines affolées, ou encore d'autres comme Ibiki, un sérieux habituel sur le visage mais où pointait une petite ride marquant une tension presque invisible. Comme d'habitude, il croisa Izumo et Kotetsu, mais ceux-ci arboraient ce jour-là une mine grave et sérieuse qui ne leur était pas habituelle. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose.

Arrivé devant la porte de Godaime, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra vivement. Tsunade se trouvait derrière son bureau où siégeaient plusieurs piles de dossiers et de documents. A ses côtés, Shizune l'aidait. L'Hokage ne releva pas la tête mais lui fit mine d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit. L'agitation qui régnait ne lui prédisait rien de bon. Il savait que quelque chose allait se produire ; mais restait à savoir quoi. Il se tint droit comme un piquet, attendant qu'elle daigne prendre la parole ou qu'elle l'invite à parler. Bien qu'il n'ait rien à dire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le seul bruit fut celui des feuilles que l'on examine avant de les remettre là d'où elles viennent. Il était patient. Il attendrait donc. Cependant, quand passa un quart d'heure, il commença à s'agiter. Aussi, il s'avança et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tsunade-sama ? »

Elle releva la tête et lui dit :

« Nous allons bientôt être attaqué. »

« Mais...comment ? Et qui ? »

« D'après nos informateurs, ce serait Orochimaru. »

Il ne dit rien, sentant bien qu'il y avait autre chose, que ce n'était pas tout. Elle reprit :

« Kakashi.»

« Oui ? »

« Hakiru est une traîtresse... »

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
